A Sheikah Queen
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: The Hero of the Skies defeated Demise just under 100 years ago, giving the still new kingdom of Hyrule years of peace until a prince finds a way to except the spirit of the demon king into himself. With the help of Demise's power and knowledge, the prince kills his mother and in a few short months is King of Hyrule only to start to bring monsters and worst into the kingdom.
1. Chapter 0

25 May

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, always listen to your subordinates. Even when they don't know you are listening.

Today that retched servant, I shall name her Blimpa, had the nerve to say I wasn't a descendant of the goddess Hylia. She was talking to her guard friend and he even agreed with her! I shall tell father at dinner tonight.

In other news, the energy I wrote of before is getting stronger, I can feel it growing with in me day after day. Once I'm king of this land I'll make it a wonderful land, unlike the mess my father calls peace.

In ten years time we will be celebrating our family's one hundredth year of rein as well as Hyrule's one hundredth year. I have already started working on a few ideas for that year. My father is old and will die soon. I had better be prepared.

26 May

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, add always listen to the king and queen even when they do not know you are there. They are trying to birth a daughter. They want her to over throw my rein, saying she will be the embodiment of the goddess Hylia. I will not have a sister overthrow me. I must figure out how to prevent this.

28 May

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, find people who are loyal to only you.

It has been done, the queen is dead. I will morn her briefly before planning my future.

I have promised Okrind forever a spot in my royal guard for his duty to me last night. He shows great promise to become the captain one day.

I can now move objects without touching them and it is all thanks to the energy that I have felt since I was young. I shall keep practicing my new powers.

30 May

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, don't doubt your actions.

Today I have lived twelve years. I almost wished I had kept mother alive two more days but the lack of her present was something I could bear if it means I will have my kingdom in a few years. If that. Father is looking worst by the day. I can only pray that he parishes quickly. He has already admitted to me that he has no plans on getting another wife at his late age. He talks to me different now, as he has more respect for me.

02 June

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, keep yourself well practiced in the art of swordsmanship and archery. Today I had a peasant approach me in the royal garden who had some type of potion that prevented me from forcing him away with my powers. Thankfully I was out there with my bow and arrows practicing and shot the man in the heart. From now on I will carry a sword at my side.

05 June

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, the phrase of keeping your enemies close rings true. Blimpa is planning something with her knight friends. I shall keep them apart until I know what it is they are planning. I also need more ears in this castle. Tomorrow I shall go out and find more like Okrind that I can have in my service.

07 June

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, refer back to 25 May and 28 May. Yesterday I found a few young men who would be willing to be my own personal servants. One is showing skill to become my bower and another has great knowledge over plants and herbs. Two are strong scribes and one shall be my minstrel though his is a great fool. I shall send them out throughout the castle so they can be my ears.

10 June

To those who plan to learn from my greatness, always make sure two of your spies hear the same thing so as to not have a false knowledge enter your mind. My bower and one of my scribes overheard two separate knights that are on Blimpa's side that they knew I had ordered my mother's death and were planning on having me killed. I shall have to keep Blimpa closer, for she is somehow exempt from being killed by our ancestor promising her family line, but the other two have no exemption. They shall have to be replaced.

14 June

Read and learn, I am King! My coronation was today, after father's death. I know enough to show my subjects that he will be missed and spoke at his wake as if I missed him but truthfully I feel nothing but excitement. Starting tomorrow I will work hard to create the Hyrule we should be living in.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

4 years have passed

Link stood straight, whipping the sweat from his forehead as he stabbed his pitch fork into the ground next to the pile of used hay he was getting into his cart to get rid of. He looked over at the cow's barn and saw his younger brother carrying out a bucket of fresh milk. Glancing over to the cucoo pen he saw his younger sister collecting the eggs as the cucoos ate their corn.

"You had their chores once, didn't you?"

Link jumped in surprise, turning to see his father walking over with a rag whipping mud off his face. "Uh, yeah, and?"

"You hated it," his father laughed. "So why are you looking at those two?"

"Just making sure they're ok, I guess," Link offered, going back to shoveling the old hay into his cart.

"Link, take a moment," the man said, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Link put his pitch fork back into the ground and looked at his father.

"You're turning fifteen this year and I can tell you don't have what is needed for ranch life. One of the twins can have this place once it's time."

"Father," Link interrupted, surprise and fear on his face as he worried he'd be kicked out like some of the market boys had warned him.

"Let me finish," the man said, his normally smiling face stern. "Your mother and I created Lon Lon Ranch because I wasn't cut out for the guards like my father or Grandfather, but because he was a royal guard you could-"

"Father, this is where I belong," Link interrupted again, a smile on his face as he knew where his father was going now. "I may not like the work but I love you and Mother and Grandfather. And sometimes even the twins."

"Than just think about it," his father said, knowing his oldest son too well. "Cause when I get too old someone's gonna have to take care of the pigs."

Link let out a laugh as he turned back to his chore, watching out of the corner of his eye as his father went back to the pig pen. In no time Link had the pile in his cart and went around to the front to pull it behind him, holding tight to the two poles so he wouldn't drop the cart on his heels.

He made it out to the back field and dumped the old hay on the bond fire pile. "At least in a few nights we'll burn this," Link said to himself as he finished emptying his cart. He took his cart back up to the barn, putting it back in its spot before deciding to go get a drink from the well.

"There you are boy," a gruff voice said, getting Link to look at the doorway of the barn.

"Grandfather, what are you doing out here?" Link asked, watching the over one hundred year old man sit down on a stool. Admittedly the old man was Link's great-grandfather, his grandfather had died in battle years before Link was born, but Link had always called him Grandfather. "You know Mother doesn't like you walking around the ranch with just your cane."

"Then it'll just be our little secret," Grandfather said with a sly smile behind his bushy mustache and beard. "Has your father found you?"

"Yeah…" Link drug out, putting the pitch fork in its spot on the wall, keeping his back turned towards his grandfather.

"Link, you'll be turning fifteen in a few months. That's an adult now-a-days. Do you really see yourself running this place for the rest of your life?"

"What else can I do? I've only been self-taught on swordsmanship, or what you've been able to teach me," Link sighed as he turned around face his grandfather, the old man watching him. "I'm at a huge disadvantage compared to those who started their training at ten."

"But that's what you want to do, be an adventurer?" Grandfather asked, gripping his right hand into a fist as the other held onto his cane.

"Yeah."

"Then you gotta go find it," Grandfather said. "Shoot, I found a demon and helped him become human."

"I really want to…" Link let his voice trail off as he realized he didn't have a good enough excuse for the old man.

"How 'bout this, tomorrow you gotta go in town to deliver our milk, right?" Grandfather asked, getting a nod from the teen. "Ok, then while we're there, we'll pop in to the castle and talk to the captain of the guards."

"Grandfather, there you are!"

The two turned to see Trina with her hands on her hips, her cucco feed apron still on as the seven year old stood in the doorway of the barn.

"Let me guess, your mother noticed I was missing?" Grandfather asked, slowly getting up from the stool.

"I'll help you back to the house, Grandfather," Trina sighed, dropping her arms.

"Do I look helpless?" Grandfather snapped, making his way out past the girl.

Link covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter behind his hand at his sister's face, the girl a mix of shock and annoy.

Once the old man was past her and on his way back into the house Trina turned to Link and asked, "How come he doesn't treat you like that?"

"Cause I still respect him as the warrior he once was," Link retorted. "That or cause we share the same name."

"Or he's just a weird old coot," Trina rolled her eyes. "I better go get the pig feed, it's almost time for them."

"What, it's already that late?" Link asked, stepping out to see the sun starting to set. "Shoot! I've still gotta fix the west fence."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link found himself standing with sword in his left hand and shield in his right, looking up at a pig-like beast. The beast growled and stood up on its hind hooves to reveal it had human-like hands and was holding a pitch fork as a weapon. The pig-beast lunged forwards, pitch fork aimed at Link only for the teen to quickly dodge to the left and aim his sword's blade to the pig's knees.

Link made contact with his sword only for the monster to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Link! Link, awake!" a female voice called out, getting the teen to look around the dark space he stood.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Link called out, raising his sword above his head. A violent shiver forced him to lower his sword as all around him the room covered in ice.

"Link! Wake up!"

Link sat up with a start, realizing he was back in his bed but the cold was still there even though it was mid-summer.

"You're finally awake," the female voice sighed, getting Link's attention to a glowing woman floating in his room.

Link held his blanket close, for fear the strange woman would see his under cloths, and asked, "Who are you and how'd you get in my house?"

"Zelda, first queen of Hyrule," the woman said. "Link, descendant of the hero of the skies, Hyrule needs you."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Link dead panned, eyeing the woman who showed confusion on her face. "My great-grandfather set this all up, didn't he?"

"Come, get dressed," the woman said. "We've only the night to get you ready. Once dressed go out to the back field. We'll be waiting."

Before Link could ask who "we" meant, the woman fazed through the still closed door, taking her light with her.

Link stared at the still closed door, halfway convinced he dreamt the woman and her words. He was about to lay back down when his curiosity got the best of him. He dressed in his normal work cloths and quietly left the house, hoping not to wake anyone. He ran out to the far field only to be surprised as the ghost, for he had determined she had to be a spirit of sorts, was talking to Grandfather. His footsteps alerted them to his approach, stopping their conversation.

"Grandfather, you know her?" Link asked, stopping next to the man.

"Yes, she's the one that I helped return our people to this world," Grandfather explained.

"Link, both of you, I have grave news," Zelda said, lowering her head. "The dark demon king, Demise has released his power into Hyrule's king. We realized not too long after his coronation but he has grown stronger than we had predicted. Monsters started appearing in the castle town only a month ago and now the monsters are coming this way as the child king grows in power."

"Don't you think we could've done something about this four years ago when Demise first appeared in the king?" Grandfather asked.

"You've gotten shrewd in your old age, haven't you?" Zelda asked, a smile on her face for a second as she eyed the man. The smile dropped as she admitted, "The goddesses wanted to wait till young Link was an adult but I think we've waited long enough already.

"In an area east of here, in the still new Kakariko village, is a girl Hylia has chosen to overthrow the evil king and rule." She stared into Grandfather's eyes. "This is where you come in, someone needs to properly train Link to fight."

"Zelda, I love you, but do I _look_ like I can properly train him?"

"Tonight you will," Zelda smiled as a bright light engulfed the old man.

Link raised his hand to block the light from his eyes. The light dimmed before disappearing, letting Link take a look at his grandfather to see someone a little older than himself standing in an old red tunic and chain mail. "Grandfather?" Link asked, a smile on his face as he realized what had happened.

The old man turned himself this way and that to get a look at himself before lifting a leg off the ground, one at a time. "No aches, no pains," the man turned to Zelda and asked, "You couldn't do that at the house?"

"I only have the power for this transformation to last three hours," Zelda admitted. "I suggest you two use that time wisely."

Grandfather picked up the two swords he had brought with him from the ground and handed one off to Link. "Hope you're awake."

"I think I'm still in bed dreaming," Link admitted, taking the sword.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Link, wake up!" Talon called out, shaking his older brother's shoulders.

"Go away," Link mumbled, turning over so he faced away from his brother.

"Then I'll take your breakfast," Talon sang, his footsteps creaking on the panel in front of the door.

"What, breakfast?!" Link exclaimed, sitting up as he swung his feet out of the bed to see out the window above his head board to see the sun already above the horizon.

"Yeah, Grandfather said to let you sleep in," Talon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You slept in your clothes?"

Link glanced down at himself to see his brother was right. He couldn't remember even making it to the bed. Those three hours of practice last night went by far too quickly and he felt he still could learn more. "So it wasn't a dream…" Link mumbled, grabbing the front of his shirt to make sure it was real.

"You're being weird," Talon stated. "Weirder than normal." He turned to walk out, calling over his shoulder, "Hurry up or I'll eat your breakfast."

Link jumped to his feet and quickly put on his nice clothes for going into the market town. Tying his obi string he left his room, hoping Mother wouldn't let Talon take his breakfast.

"Good morning, Link," his mother said, sitting down a bowl of grits as the teen sat down. "Have you looked at your hair?"

Link had a spoon full almost to his mouth when he admitted, "No."

His mother ran her hand through the worst of the teen's dirty blond hair as the rest of the family ate their breakfast. She sat down in the seat next to her oldest son once she was satisfied with his hair.

"So who are you two planning on seeing?" his father asked before taking a sip of his milk.

"The captain of the guards," Grandfather said, shooting a quick glance at Link. "A man by the name of Lant."

"You gonna take your wooden sword?" Trina asked, a smile on her face. "Don't need you to get killed by a chuchu."

"I guess I should," Link realized, ignoring the jab as he thought through what he might be up against. He took a spoon full of his grits in thought.

"That reminds me, Link, before we head out I've got something for you."

Link looked at the old man, trying to figure out what it might be.

"Oh, I saw how big our burn pile was getting," Mother said, changing the subject, "maybe when you two get back tonight we'll burn it."

Link opened his mouth in protest only to feel a kick to his ankle from Grandfather's cane. He looked at the old man as Grandfather said, "Great, can't wait."

"Perfect," Mother said with a smile.

"Delicious as always, Merida," Grandfather said, pushing his chair backwards before grabbing his cane off the side of the table.

"Thanks, Grandfather," Merida smiled at the man, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't have any problems getting up.

"Link, when you finish eating, meet me in the barn," Grandfather said before heading out of the kitchen.

Merida watched the old man make his way out of the room before turning to Link beside her and said, "You'll keep an eye on him, right?"

"Of course, Mother," Link smiled before downing the rest of his breakfast.

"It's been years since he left the ranch," Link's father realized as Link stood up with his dishes. "About seven I think."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Link offered, putting his dishes in the pile to be washed.

"And if he looks like he's getting tired, make time for him to rest," Merida added.

"Yes Mother," Link droned, getting slightly annoyed at this point.

Link started to head out of the kitchen only to freeze as his mother added, "And don't forget Mrs. Kenchi, she likes it when you drop in to talk."

"I know," Link said, leaving the room. He heard her call something else but ignored her, going to the front door to slip on his sandals.

"Link!"

"What Maw?" Link asked, balancing on one foot as he turned to see his mother standing in the hallway.

"I'm gonna smack you and kiss you at the same time one of these days, child," Merida said, a joking smile on her face as she walked over to him. The teen went back to putting on his shoes as she continued. "I know I sound like an overbearing mother, but I love you, you'll still be my baby no matter how old you are."

Link stood up straight and smiled at his mother, "I love you too."

"Aw, come here," Merida sighed, holding her arms out to embrace her son.

Link hugged her back before stepping back, "I'll be back soon," Link lied, thinking he'd figure out why Grandfather hadn't told them their plans. She only thought he was going to be gone for the day. Granted, this was the first trip to the market without Father, but Link was sure he knew what he needed to do. "I better get going, you know how Grandfather gets if you make him wait too long."

"You two come back as quickly as you can, ok?" Merida said.

"We'll be fine, Mother," Link said before opening the door and walking out. He made his way to the barn, seeing the door already propped open. He walked in to see Grandfather sitting on the edge of the cart they used for their market delivery.

"There you are," Grandfather said, getting up to his feet. "Go up into the loft and open my old chest, will you."

Link did as asked and found the old chest unlocked. He lifted up the lid and glanced inside. "What am I looking for?" Link asked, noticing a sword with a faded white and blue cloth wrapped around the sheath along with some old cloths and maybe two types of chain mail.

"There should be a sword on top. Grab that will you?" Grandfather called out only for the sound of something impacting with the man calling out, "D'ouw!"

Link quickly left the chest to peer over the edge of the loft as he called out, "You ok?"

"I'm good, just bring that sword down here," Grandfather said, his voice coming from under Link.

The teen got up and grabbed the sword by the sheath, careful to leave the cloth still attached. He quickly went down the ladder, two rungs at a time, before landing on his feet and looking for Grandfather. He found the old man almost surrounded by cobwebs, shaking his hand. "You sure you're ok?" Link asked, eyeing his Grandfather as he walked over.

"Yeah, just stabbed myself in the thumb," the man said, looking at said appendage. He glanced at Link and noticed what was in his hands. "You could've left the sail cloth."

"This is the sail cloth?" Link asked, eyeing the cloth on the sword in his hands. "It's smaller than I imagined." He carefully removed the old cloth, worried the material would fall apart in his hands and said, "I'll put it up than."

"Naw, just give it here," Grandfather said, holding out his non-injured hand.

Link did as asked before asking, "What were you doing?"

Grandfather threw the sail cloth onto his shoulder and said, "Trying to get into that box, what's inside is yours."

Link sat the sword on his mother's old chest before going into the corner to lift open the lid of the box. Inside was a set of cloths, green and brown, with a set of newly polished chain mail. "What? Really? This is mine?"

"Yeah, a few months ago your parents and I got together to get this made. It's the uniform the squires are wearing right now," Grandfather said, a smile showing at the corner of his facial hair.

Link pulled out the tunic only to notice it was a bit long. He turned around to show his grandfather only for the old man to laugh. "Don't worry, there's a trick to getting it look like it fits perfectly. Go ahead and put it on."

With a little help from his grandfather with the chain mail and tunic, Link found himself standing in the green uniform of Hyrule's squires.

"And with this sword," Grandfather said, picking up the sword Link had sat down, "you'll be ready to save Hyrule."

Link took the sword, even more surprised his grandfather was giving him this.

"It was my son's, use it better than he did."

Link snickered, knowing his grandfather still picked on the dead man. He strapped the sword onto his back before asking, "Why haven't you told them the truth?" motioning his head towards the house.

"I got enough flack for going along, you really want me to tell your mother you're not coming back?" Grandfather asked.

"Oh," Link said, realizing he wouldn't be let out of his mother's sight.

"Come on, we need to get that milk loaded and head out," Grandfather said, making his way over to the market cart with the name of the ranch hand painted on the side.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two made good time getting to the market, noticing more octoroks than normal. One even attacked the horses only for the horse to trample on it.

As they road up to the outer wall they saw a royal knight posted to watch over a lower level guard as other farmers waited in a line for the guard to search their wares.

"Maybe you shouldn't've gotten dressed like that already," Grandfather realized, thinking there would be questions about why Link was dressed like a squire. "Quick, take off your hat and wrap yourself in the tarp. Rather they think you're sick than a thief."

Link quickly did as asked as they waited behind a group of goats looking for a butcher. Link shoved the hat down the front of his shirt and sat down wrapped in the tarpaulin just in time for the goats to reach the guards.

"I wonder what they're looking for," Link thought aloud, noticing the guard searching the farmer's bags.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Grandfather said as the goats and man were let through.

Link "Yaw"ed the horses forward a few steps so that they stopped next to the men as Grandfather asked, "How can we help you two?"

"We need to search your cart," the guard said as the royal guard watched on through tiny eyes.

"Go ahead, though I hope you don't mind we keep sitting," Grandfather said. "My old legs only work twice a day and my grandson here caught a chill." With that, Link rubbed the corner of the tarp against his nose, keeping himself hunched over a bit.

"You're good, gramps," the guard smiled as he got into the back of the cart to look around their milk jugs. He started opening them up and nodded as all he saw was milk.

"Just being nosey, what'cha looking for?" Grandfather asked.

"The king's scepter was taken a day ago," the guard said, going through the other jugs.

"Wouldn't it be leaving the castle town?" Grandfather asked.

"We were ordered to check people coming and going," the guard said as he jumped out of the cart. He looked over at the royal guard and said, "They're clear."

"Have a nice day," the man said with a deep voice as he held his spear straight in the air.

"You too," Grandfather smiled as Link ordered the horses into town. As the two fell into the shadow of the archway, Grandfather's smile vanished. "The king knowing the scepter is gone's just going to make it harder for you to do what you need to."

"Why?" Link asked, carefully directing the horses to the Milk Café through the crowds of people.

"Not many people know this but the royal scepter was actually a gift from the golden goddesses to Zelda to help her start Hyrule. It's very powerful. The young king must've just learned of how powerful it is and wants it back."

Link looked at the old man, just noticing his choice of words. "You have it, don't you?"

"No, but I know where it is," Grandfather smiled. "Before our family left this town for Lon Lon Ranch, the king got me to hide it. The young king was only two when his father decided it needed to disappear."

Link pulled on the reins to stop the horses as they got in front of the Milk Café.

"I'll tell you more later," Grandfather smiled as he lifted himself up with the help of his cane. "Let's see how Mrs. Karimi's doing."

"Need help?" Link asked, standing up himself as he watched the old man work his way so that he was sitting down on the floor boards.

"Anybody else and I'd make a smart remark," Grandfather said, not even turning to look.

"Gotta ask," Link shrugged his shoulders as he smiled.

"Start unloading the milk and putting it at the back door," Grandfather said as he made his way to the ground with an umph.

Link pulled his hat out of his shirt and put it on before going over the bench seat, putting the tarp back, and started pushing the milk jugs towards the tailgate of the cart. As he got the ten jugs lined up closer to the gate a laugh turned his attention back to the Milk Café.

"Mom said I'd be helping the ranch hand Link, not squire Link. What's with the get up?" asked a teen about Link's age with brown short hair.

Link rolled his eyes, trying not to show the chain mail was slowing him down. "We're going to ask an old friend of Grandfather's if he'll train me as a squire," Link said, giving him the story everyone else knew.

"So your father kicking you out?" the teen asked, dropping the gate so he could help Link get the jugs to the café.

"No…" Link drew out, jumping over the edge so he could help. "But he's right. I can't live on the ranch my whole life." Link thought quickly to change the subject, not happy about lying to his friend. "Hey, you still have that cucco you were house training? Um, Chiyoyo wasn't it? Last I saw, you had her almost there."

The two grabbed a jug each and carried them around to the back to bring in the open door. "She's upstairs. Once we bring them in I'll show you her."

The two walked in the back to find themselves in a kitchen. They sat down their jugs in the corner only for a booming voice to call out, "Oto, where'd the sugar get move to?"

Link looked at the doorway to see a skinny man with a black mustache poking his head into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Drik," Oto said, going through the door, taking Drik's head with him to the area behind the counter.

Link went back to the cart, hoping to make short work of the job but his outfit was taking some getting used to. He got the third jug to the kitchen as Oto was coming out.

"Who was that?" Link asked, never seeing the man before.

"Drik, a replacement for Ron," Oto said, the two going back for more jugs.

"Is he better?" Link asked, remembering they had had problems with Ron.

Oto shrugged, "So far, but he's only been here two weeks. Anything new on the ranch?"

"Betsu had a calf, Trina named him Uton," Link offered, trying to think what big had happened in the past month since he'd last talked to Oto. He shrugged his shoulders the best he could with a jug in his hands. "Nothing much, fixed the stupid cucco coup again."

"Why don't you just rebuild the thing?" Oto asked, remembering Link saying the same last month.

"I probably have by now," Link sighed, sitting down his jug before stretching his back backwards for it to pop. He froze as a spot on his side started hurting, reminding him Grandfather had gotten him there a few times last night.

"You look like an old man, Link," Oto laughed.

"Hurt myself in practice last night," Link admitted, holding his side as they headed back to the cart.

"How? Your sparing partner's the scarecrow," Oto laughed.

"Shut up," Link retorted, not wanting Oto to think the scarecrow beat him but he couldn't tell him it was his 124 year old grandfather. Heck, he didn't even believe what had happened last night, how could Oto? He threw his friend a smile to show no hard feelings.

With Oto's help, the two got the milk jugs into the kitchen and Link found himself following the teen out the kitchen door to the area behind the counter to find Oto's mother and Link's grandfather talking at one of the tables as a few patrons sat around. Link walked up to them, getting only the tail end of their conversation.

"-sn't the Hyrule I grew up to love," Karimi said, noticing her listener had turned his attention to Link and Oto walking over. She turned to see the two and smiled, "Link, there you are."

"Hey Mrs. Karimi, got your ten jugs of milk in the kitchen ready for you," Link said, smiling at the family friend and partner in business.

"Oto, show Link where we put the empty ones and then get the wallet on my desk," Karimi asked. She watched the two teens go back behind the counter before turning back to the old man. "Lant's no longer the captain, Link. It's some ex-hit man by the name of Okrind. The same man who the young king got to kill his mother, bless her soul."

"You sure do hear a lot, don't you?" Grandfather asked, taking in the information.

"I may call this place a café but it's more pub like. I hear a lot I probably shouldn't."

"So where's Lant now?"

"He took his family southward to be with the wind tribe."

Grandfather sighed, going through all the new information for a moment. "There's a girl destined to overthrow this king, Link's been sent out to help her."

"Where is she?" Karimi asked, her face lighting up. "I'll do anything to help."

"That's the thing, she's a Sheikah."

"What?!" Karimi exclaimed. She lowered her voice to ask, "And the goddesses picked her as our new queen? Are you sure Link didn't understand this all a little off?"

"I was there too, Zelda's the one that told us," Grandfather explained.

Karimi put her hands around her cup of tea, taking in the idea of a Sheikah queen as Link watched on. She eyed the old man before nodding her head. "If she is picked by the goddesses, then I'll follow her, but if she's like the present king…" she let her words trail off.

"If Hylia picked her, she has to be better than the present king," Grandfather pointed out. "Who knows, maybe this will start a friendship between us and the Sheikah. They're very advanced."

"Does Link know he's going to get a Sheikah?" Karimi asked, eyeing the man.

"No, I haven't told him that…" Grandfather admitted, pulling a face of thought. "Link knows the girl's in the village Kakariko, but he doesn't know who has been building the village up."

"I know your family has problems with the Sheikah, with one of them killing your son, but if you don't hold a grudge against them, why does Link's father still do?" Karimi asked, knowing their family well.

Grandfather sighed, looking down at the cup of milk he still hadn't touched. "Tsun was only ten when the Sheikah, Hylian war broke out, I'm sure you remember how it started, over something so stupid as a misunderstanding. I was supposed to go out and help in the war but I had caught some sickness and Tsun went out to help in my place, the stupid kid. I found out he had disappeared and headed out after him only to see my son cut down by Hitor, the leader of their forces. That one moment tainted his sight of the Sheikah so much he won't listen to anything else."

"I know I'm not the only one that wished that war had never taken place." Karimi admitted. "Maybe you're right, maybe this will help both of our people."

"I just hope Link doesn't hold his father's grudge," Grandfather said, looking up at the woman. "The Sheikah are good people, war's not."

"A guard came in here not too long ago and said something you might like," Karimi smiled. "War isn't hell, there's no innocent bystanders in hell, war is war and nothing compares."

"He's got that right."

"There is a group you two should talk to, kinda like a resistance," Karimi said. "Actually, one of the leaders will probably pop in for lunch since his patrol takes him over here. If you don't mind waiting a few hours."

"Well we've still gotta talk to Kenchi, you know if she's still in the house down the road?"

"You haven't heard?" Karimi asked, realizing as she studied Link's face before continuing. "She was killed a week ago."

"So I am the last…" Grandfather realized, knowing Kenchi was only a baby when they brought the land back from the sky. "What killed her?"

"More of who, there's a rumor going around that the king is trying to wipe out the older generation. It's going around that the royal guard was ordered to kill her." Karimi took a sip of her tea. "Of course, since the guards haven't been looking for the murderer, that's only straightening the rumor."

Grandfather looked down at his glass of milk, silently morning Kenchi and all of Hyrule.

"Here's your wallet, Mother," Oto said, breaking the silence as the two appeared next to the table.

Karimi took the leather bag and sat it on the table before opening it and checking the amount of rubees. She closed the wallet, tying the string tight before sliding it across the table to Grandfather.

"Well, Link, you have some time to kill, if you want you can go see the town till noon," Grandfather said.

"Oto, you can go with him," Karimi said. "We should be able to do well without you till lunch."

"Ok, come on Link," Oto said, a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Link and Oto walked back into the Milk Café sucking on candy sticks just in time to beat the lunch rush. Link sat down at the table Grandfather still occupied as Oto went into the kitchen to help his mother.

"When are we going to see Mrs. Kinchi?" Link asked, his tongue purple from the blueberry stick.

"She passed away this past week," Grandfather informed. "We'll go find her grave once we talk to this resistance member. So you have fun?"

"Yeah, Oto knows the owner of the candy story, he gave us these a rubee each," Link said, holding up his stick before putting it back in his mouth. The door opened, grabbing his attention as a few people walked in, two guards in the group. "Any idea what this person looks like?"

Grandfather shrugged his shoulders, "I don't even know their name."

The two sat and watched the patrons of the café as more people milled in. As lunch passed and people left, Grandfather started to worry the man wasn't going to show up just in time for a lone guard to walk in.

"Hello Dirk! How you doing?" the guard said, his loud voice booming over the sound of everyone else as he sat down at the counter.

"Maybe he got busy today?" Link offered, finishing his candy.

"We're not in any rush," Grandfather reminded as his stomach growled. He glanced around in time to see Oto passing. "Oto!"

The teen turned, a tray of empty plates and cups in his hand, "Yeah?"

"Can I get a cucco club?"

Link snickered as Oto pulled a face, knowing his friend had a soft spot for the foul. "I'll take a ham sandwich."

"It'll be out in a bit," Oto nodded before leaving the two. Oto passed the guard who had sat down at the counter only a moment ago as the man headed for the two Links.

"Sir Link? It's an honor to meet you," the guard said, holding out his hand as he stopped next to their table.

Grandfather smiled as he took the hand shake. "Kinda glad you young people still know about me."

"I was in one of the last classes that did, sadly," the man said. "My name's Izo, Mrs. Karimi said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sit down," Grandfather said, motioning to the chair in front of the man. He lowered his voice as Izo sat down and asked, "How many people do you have in this resistance?"

Izo's features hardened as he whispered, "Twenty-six from the guards, twelve civilians, and two farmers. That's just in my group. There's another group that meets closer to the castle that has some royal guards in it."  
Grandfather looked at Link and asked, "You getting all this?"

"Yeah, my question is more of who's the most loyal to the king?"

Izo looked at the teen dressed in squires cloths, confused for a moment. "Okrind, the captain, and he's got a list of followers longer than you are tall." Izo looked at the old man, "What do you have in mind, sir?"

"My great-grandson here's going to get a girl who's destined to overthrow the king," Grandfather explained. "Karimi thought it would be smart to let you know."

"Him?" Izo asked, throwing his thumb at Link.

"Sorry 'bout the wait," Oto said, sitting down three plates in front of the people, giving them all a glass of milk each as well.

"Thanks Oto," Izo said with a smile at the teen.

"Link, is this the man who's going to train you?" Oto asked, a smile on his face. "Good luck, my friend, good luck."

Link looked at Oto, confused, only for another patron to call the teen away.

"Train you?" Izo echoed, looking at Link before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We were going to see Lant and get his help," Grandfather explained. "But since he's moved off we were just going to skip it."

"What training have you had, boy?" Izo asked Link.

Link swallowed a bite of his sandwich before admitting, "Just what Grandfather's been able to teach me."

Izo's smile grew as he said, "How 'bout for the rest of the day I give you a crash course?"

"That'd be great," Link smiled.

"Thank you, Izo," Grandfather said.

"What's your name?" Izo asked, eyeing the teen.

"Link."

"Well, Link, I'm going to go ahead and tell you now," Izo said, "if we fail, we could end up in the dungeon if we're lucky, killed if we're not. You're planning treason against the king."

"I know," Link said as he swallowed his food. Even with the thought of death or life in prison, it still felt like this was what he was meant to do.

"When you finish your lunch we'll head out," Izo said, a smile on his face. "Do you have anything with you?"

"Just my sword," Link said, remembering it was under the bench seat, locked away, in the cart.

"Link, I want you to take Epona as well," Grandfather said. "Tùk can pull me and the empty cart on his own."

"Thanks Grandfather," Link smiled, his journey becoming easier in his mind. He gulped down the last of his lunch only to see Izo still eating.

"Ok, when I finish my lunch we'll head out," Izo said, seeing the same Link had.

-.-.-.-

With the money Link had brought along, Grandfather gave Link enough to fill up his wallet and the two departed ways. Link strapped his sword on his back and mounted Epona bareback to follow Izo on his horse to begin his crash course. The two rode next to each other through the back roads Izo patrolled.

"I won't be able to teach you fighting moves until I finish my patrol, but why don't you tell me something. Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yeah, Grandfather taught me when I was little."

"Good." Izo smiled. "Maybe after your crash course we'll play a little."

"Sir Izo, what do you know about the people building Kakariko village?" Link asked.

"They're a branch of Sheikah, why?"

"Sheikah?!" Link exclaimed. He mentally shook his head, hoping his father's stories weren't true as he said, "I hope the goddesses know what they're doing."

"They normally do, why else would our paths cross?" Izo offered. "Is the girl you're supposed to help in Kakariko?"

"Yeah, I-"

A scream of pain cut Link off, getting their attentions towards an upcoming alleyway.

"Hang back, yaw!" Izo ordered, pushing his horse forwards.

Link stayed close behind Izo's horse as the woman's voice called out for help only to be abruptly cut off.

Izo held a hand on the hit of his sword, strapped to his side, only to pull back on the reins, "Goddess, it's started," the man whispered.

Link stopped Epona next to Izo only to watch in horror as two royal guards tied up the unconscious woman. Two kids, dressed in rags, crying against the wall trying to push their way through the brick.

The largest of the three royal guards threw the unconscious heap of a woman into the straw filled cart as his two co-workers grabbed the kids' arms, forcing them in with their mother.

"Shut up!" one of the guards ordered, kicking the smaller boy in the back, forcing the kid to go sprawling into the cart.

The three turned to see Izo and Link only for Izo to quickly raise his right hand in a salute.

Link quickly followed suit, hardening his face so his disgust didn't show.

"Hey Maron! Here's a green leaf," one of the royal guards laughed. He looked at Link and said, "Play your hand right and you just might have one of those yourself," the man threw his thumb at the cart to get Link to notice the two children again, the older trying to calm his younger sibling.

Maron closed the back of the tall cart, blocking any view of the three, and jumped onto the horse pulling the cart. The three headed out of the alley, letting Link and Izo relax.

"Where are they taking them?" Link asked as the two backed their horses out of the alley.

"Camp Shi," Izo sighed, getting the two back on the small back road. "Part of the king's new ordinances. Homeless are to become slaves at Camp Shi."

"Slaves?" Link asked, the word new to him.

"Right, country boy…" Izo realized his new squire wouldn't know what a slave was. The two road along the patrol route as Izo explained, "Basically they're servants or workers but don't get any pay. Most don't get treated all that well either."

Link glanced over his shoulder, hearing the wheels of a cart behind them. He half hoped it was the royal guards and the homeless family only to see a cabbage vender. He turned back to Izo and asked, "What else as the king enforced?"

"The smaller stuff's trade with the Gerudo and night looting, I've been trying to help the towns folk to protect themselves against the looting," Izo said. "My problem's the senseless killing and all the monsters. I keep them out of my part of town when I can but there's only but so much I can do."

"Stop! Theif!" a male voice called out just before the sound of glass breaking in front of the two.

The two horses reared up in surprise as a man ran passed with a bomb bag strapped over his shoulder.

Izo got his horse to recover quickly, turning around to chase after the man. "Stop in the name of the law!" Izo ordered.

Link got Epona to follow right behind Izo, a smile on his face at the chase.

The man glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Izo's voice, startled to see a guard and squire on his tail. He looked back at the way he was going, jumping over the cart of cabbages only to skid to a stop behind it and knock it over so the cabbages rolled towards the horses.

"My cabbages!" the vender cried out in dismay. The old man looked at the thief only to watch as the thief grabbed the vender's horse and road down the road.

Izo's horse jumped clear over the cabbages and cart, getting Link to hold tight to Epona's mane.

"Come on girl, you can do it," Link said, more nervous for himself then the horse.

Epona snorted, clearing the jump with ease as Link held on for dear life.

"Link, keep after him!" Izo ordered, taking his horse down an almost hidden alley way.

Link leaned closer to Epona, hoping not to let Izo down as he kept close enough he could make out the hairs on the horse's hide.

The thief glanced behind only to start as he noticed how close Link was.

"Halt!" Izo's voice called, getting the two to look ahead only to see the man blocking the road with his horse sideways and his sword drawn.

Epona skidded to a stop before Link could even order her to do so, preventing them from running into the man's stolen horse as he ordered it to stop.

"Step down," Izo ordered, keeping his sword at the ready. "Link, grab the bag."

Link waited till the thief got down from the horse before dismounting Epona. He took the stolen bomb bag as Izo jumped down with a pair of iron cuffs in his free hand.

"Put your hands behind your back, thief," Izo ordered, tossing the cuffs at Link.

The teen caught the iron device, quickly figuring out how to lock the man's hands behind his back.

Izo sheathed his sword and went next to Link to grab hold of the cuff. "Now you get to see the most corrupt part of this job," Izo said, making sure the cuffs were locked. "Help me get him up on my horse. We've got a delivery."

"What about what he stole?" Link asked, noticing the cabbage vender and shop keeper walking over to them.

Izo looked in the direction Link's head was turned and called to the two, "I'll do what I can to get your wares back."

"I know you will, Sir Izo," the shop owner said.

"What about my cabbages!?" The vender whined. "I knew I shouldn't have come to this town."

"How many were destroyed?" Izo asked, keeping a good grip on the thief's cuffs.

The vender looked down at the mess of overturned vegetables. "About 200 rubees worth."

With Izo's free hand, the man reached in his back pouch and pulled out a handful of the colored currency. He glanced at it before handing the money to the man. "I hope this helps."

The vender took the money, a look of surprise on his face.

"Come on, Link," Izo said, pushing the thief towards Izo's horse."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link followed behind Izo's horse, keeping hold of the stolen horse's reins who had the bomb bag tied to his saddle, as the two road into the castle grounds. Guards eyed them as they walked through the gate, giving Link a shiver.

Link turned his attention back to watching Izo as the man lead the teen into the castle grounds. As soon as the two were no longer the attention of the gate guards Link started looking around, awed at what he saw. The castle's grounds were busier than the market. People, Link guessed all servants but now thought some could be slaves, rushed all around with piles of objects in every hand.

Izo lead Link to a stable, dismounting as soon as they were inside. Link followed suit, keeping a hand on the stolen horse as Epona followed on his other side.

"Sir Haws, when's the king going through prisoners today?" Izo asked, gaining the royal guard's attention as the man was heading out the back door to the stable.

The man turned around to see Izo and Link as he said, "What's the crime?"

"Theft."

"Captain Okrind's doing those now," Haws explained. "If you want to be there, he's in the small hall right now."

"Okrind's judging theft now?" Izo asked, surprised. He turned back to Link and sighed. "Come on, today's just getting better."

Link watched in surprise as Izo lead his horse through the back door before following with the two horses in tow.

Once the two made it over to a side building Izo tied his horse to a post along with a few other waiting horses. Link lead Epona over to the spot next to Izo's horse and petted her on the nose.

"Stay here for me, girl," Link said, a part of him wishing Epona had reins on at least but knew the horse wouldn't leave without him.

"Bring the stolen stuff," Izo said, helping the thief off the back of his horse.

Link waited, watching the thief as the teen noticed since his arrest the man hadn't said a word and right now almost looked like he was smiling.

Izo pushed the thief forwards as Link followed them into the smaller building to find a line of shackled people waiting to have their cases heard.

Izo, Link, the thief, and horse stood in line for a good portion of the afternoon overhearing cases between overnight looting that Okrind said he would look into to a murderer held by a guard. To Link's dismay the murderer was ordered to "not repeat his actions" and set free.

The teen glanced up to Izo, surprised the man's face showed no change at the verdict.

The three and horse finally made it to the head of the line to see Captain Okrind sitting at a table with parchment and quill and two royal guards at each side of him. The captain looked up from what he was writing and asked coldly, "What is the case?"

"I caught this man steeling from the bomb shop and a vegetable merchant," Izo said.

"Yanish, what did I tell you?" Okrind asked the thief.

"I didn't realize I had crossed into his patrol," Yanish said, an apologetic smile on the man's face.

"Is that what he stole?" Okrind asked, pointing towards the horse still held the reins to.

"A horse and bomb bag," Izo nodded his head.

"Bring them here, squire," Okrind said, standing up.

"Link," Izo said, stopping the teen from taking a step forwards. "You can take record of the items now. I promised the victims their stolen items returned."

Okrind eyed Izo for a moment before sitting back down. "I'll let that slide today, but in the future don't. The king's putting in a new law as we speak that will claim any stolen goods as property of the king until further notice." The man glanced at the guard to his right. "Take Yanish."

The royal guard stepped forward, saying, "Take off his cuffs, please."

Izo did as ordered, placing his cuffs back on his belt, before releasing his grip on Yanish.

The guard lead Yanish out the door behind the table Okrind sat in before the captain dismissed the two.

Link and Izo walked out of the building the teen surprised at what he'd just witnessed. He looked up at Izo and asked, "They're not going to do anything about Yanish, are they?"

"No," Izo stated, going over to his horse to untie it. "Come on, we've better give the people their stuff back."

-.-.-.-

The two gave back the horse and bomb bag, Izo warning all he could about the new law coming into play, before the two got back to the route Izo patrolled. By now the sun touched the tops of the houses.

"I hope that girl is better than this king," Izo grumbled to Link as they road along.

"I get why there's a resistance now," Link admitted, keeping his voice down. "Slaves, murderers being set free, theft not punished, and all in one day."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Izo said, smiling at the teen. "My house is this way. You can stay there the night to prepare yourself for your journey tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you," Link smiled, realizing it hadn't accrued to him what he was going to do for the night, or dinner that mater. The teen's stomach letting out a growl at the thought of dinner.

Izo let out a laugh. "We'll get dinner before I teach you some swordsmanship. The house is just up the way."

Izo lead the teen through the town to an area that the houses started to thin out, giving more spaces between houses. Izo slowed his horse and turned in between two houses, leading Link behind the house where a small barn stood. "Here we go, home sweet home. Hope your horse doesn't mind sharing the barn with some cuccos," Izo said, dismounting to open the barn doors.

"Don't worry, she's good with them," Link said, petting the back of Epona's neck. Link jumped off her back, keeping a hand on the horse, as they followed Izo in the barn. The two got the horses their food and got them set for the night before closing the barn and headed inside the house.

Izo lead Link in the back door, entering into the kitchen to find a woman mixing something together on the table.

"Welcome home, Izo," the woman smiled, looking up only to pause in her mixing. "Who's this?"

"Link, ma'am."

"He needed a place to stay for the night, I hope you don't mind, hun," Izo said, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Link, call me Reda," the woman smiled. "I hope you like cucco and dumplings."

Link looked at her, not sure about the last part of it.

"It's an old, uhm, Sheikah dinner," Izo said, eyeing the teen. "Reda's Sheikah."

Link smiled up at the woman, glad this Sheikah wasn't like his father's story. "Can't wait to try it."

Izo smiled with a sigh of relief before saying, "I'll show you the guest room."

Link followed Izo out of the kitchen and up a set of stairs. The man opened the door just to the left of the stairwell and said, "Here we go. Reda keeps the basin with clean water, you passed the outhouse on the way in. Dinner'll probably be ready in a bit."

"Thanks, Sir Izo," Link smiled as he unbuckled the strap holding his sword on his back.

"You won't be saying that after dinner," Izo smiled before leaving Link alone.

Link laid his sword on the wooden dresser that sat against the wall, hoping Izo would teach him a lot. He almost wished he could push out his journey so he could learn more. The teen sat down on the edge of the bed to unbuckle his boots as he realized he couldn't do that. One more day for how the people in the castle and market towns were being treated was one too many. He had agreed to this because it was something different, an adventure, but now he felt he needed to for the people of Hyrule.

Link took his hat off and cleaned his hands and face in the basin to clear off the dust that he had collected through-out the day before heading down stairs to be ready for dinner. He walked into the kitchen to find Reda alone, pulling out plates. She turned at the sound of his socked footsteps and smiled. "So you are a Hylian. When you came in, I half thought you were Gerudian."

Link smiled back at the woman. "So what is cucco and dumplings? Other than, hopefully, cucco," Link asked, staying in the doorway so to be out of her way as she sat the plates on the table.

"Yeah, baked cucco and pastry-like noodles in sauce," Reda explained. "I add salt and pepper to mine, but Izo likes it how I make it."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how'd you end up here? In Hyrule, I mean," Link asked, watching the woman go back to the pot in the fire.

"I'm sure you learned about the Hylian/Sheikah war, right?" Reda asked, turning to glance at Link to see the teen nod his head. Reda went back to stirring as she said, "Both of my parents were killed in it."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Link offered, not sure what else to say.

"It was before your time," Reda threw off. "Anyway, most people think it was a stupid war, only lasting a week and all over a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Link asked, remembering his father tell it different.

"Yeah, the Sheikah were bringing new technology to the Hylian royals while the young king's father was still new to the throne. A guard patrolling the outer wall of the castle town saw a catapult used for a proto-type flying device and pulled the alarm," Reda explained. "I thought you said you knew about this war?"

"My father's the one that taught my history and he's got a, uhm, tainted view on the Sheikah," Link offered, rubbing the back of his neck. "He still blames them for his father's death, I think."

"But after I was orphaned, a Hylian family took me in and I just stayed," Reda offered, finishing her story.

"And I'm glad you did," Izo offered, making it known he'd been standing behind Link. He walked into the room and sat down at the table. "Dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

"Give me a minute, you cow," Reda laughed. She pulled out three glasses and sat them on the table as Link went over to sit in the obviously unused seat. Reda turned to grab the pitcher off the counter and started filling up the glasses with water. "So Link, where are you from?"

"A little ranch outside of town," Link offered, taking the glass as she offered.

-.-.-.-

Link and Izo's swords clanked against one another in an engagement as the two dueled outside with a few lanterns around them to light up the night. Reda watched on in amazement as the two swung and parried so fast but stayed nimble and light on their feet.

Link smiled, thinking he had this duel won only to stop short as Izo slid Link's sword upwards and quickly turned around, freezing with his sword only millimeters from Link's already injured side.

"What was that?" Link asked, wanting to learn how to do the move.

"An in-the-round move I learned from some northerners a few years back," Izo explained with a pant. "Let's break for a drink and then I'll teach you it."

Link sheathed his sword and nodded his head, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his right hand.

The two went over to Reda to get their glasses of water as Izo said, "You're grandfather's taught you well. You've got the four governors down like you've been training for years."

"Four governors?" Link asked before taking a gulp of water.

"Perception, distance, timing, and technique," Izo explained. He downed half the glass before dumping the rest on his head to cool him down in the mid-summer heat. "You had to have someone else teaching you."

"Mother taught me dance when I was younger, but other than that it's just me against the scarecrow," Link said, glad he could learn what he did last night against Grandfather.

"Dance would do it, you have to be light on your feet and well timed," Izo pointed out as Link drank his glass dry. "You ready?"

"Yes sir," Link smiled, sitting his glass back on the small table next to Reda's chair.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Link glanced over his shoulder as he rode out on Epona to see the east gate of the castle town disappearing behind him. He'd said his good byes to Izo and Reda, thanking them for their hospitality, and left just as Izo was heading out for patrol. Link turned back to watching where they were going, surprised to already make out the bridge that was the boundary for the two lands.

"Home's almost as far out as Kakariko," Link said to his only listener, Epona.

The two made it over the bridge and headed up the base of the mountain where the village had been built upon. Surprised, Link saw a wooden sign with the newly painted "Kakariko Village" hanging from two sides of the rock wall. He rode up the main road, though calling it a road wasn't exactly right yet. A young tree stood in the center of the road surrounded by bushes.

A group of carpenters walked across the road, the four men all taking a glance at Link on Epona. Link watched them walk up a side set of steps on an elevated section of ground, heading to a tall building still in the process of being built.

"Any idea on how to find her?" Link asked his horse as he glanced over at two kids playing on the elevated ground to his left.

Epona snorted as she shook her head, almost to say she had no clue.

Link dismounted, petting Epona on the neck before looking around for some sort of gathering place. Maybe there he could find this girl.

"It's the boy in green!" a high pitched voice squeaked, getting Link's attention back to the two kids.

The two, dressed in a strange collection of cloths, bounded down the steps and came over to Link.

"Zelda was right, he did show up," the older girl said, surprised on her face.

"Told you, Zelda knows everything," the younger boy said, sticking his tongue out at the girl. He looked up at Link and said, "I'm Beck and this is my sister Karri."

"Link," the teen offered. He hopped this was who he was supposed to find as he asked, "Who knew I was coming?"

"Zelda. She said if we saw you to bring you to her. Come on," Beck said, a beaming smile on the boy's face. The two turned and headed towards the new structure at the far end of the village.

Link glanced at his horse and shrugged, putting a hand on her neck as the two followed the kids deeper into the village. The kids led Link up a hill and around a cliff face only to find a training ground hidden away. Their entrance gaining a few glances from those practicing their sword technique by the entrance way.

"There she is," Karri said, pointing to a girl practicing her shot with bow and arrow.

Beck placed his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Zelda! We found him!"

Link felt his face heat up as everyone's eyes turned to himself and the two kids.

The girl in question shot the arrow that had already been knocked before looking their way. She walked over to the entrance with bow in hand, tossing her braided blond hair over her armored shoulder. A quiver was attached to an obi around her waist, a strange staring eye looking out from atop her breasts.

"Hey, this is him," Zelda said, almost more to herself than to the ears that heard as she stopped in front of them. She smiled down at the two kids and said, "Thanks you two. Go into my room and there's something on my bed for you."

"Thanks Zelda!" the girl said as the two turned to leave for their prize.

Zelda turned her brown eyes to Link and said, "You're Link, aren't you?"

Link nodded his head, not sure what to say.

"Let's get out of here so we can talk," Zelda said, putting a hand up for Epona to smell before petting the horse. "These people can be so nosey some times."

At that Link noticed more swords clanging against one another to prove the people practicing had been listening.

"What's your horse's name?" Zelda asked, leading the teen and horse back into the main village as she put her long bow over her head and shoulder to free up her hands.

"Epona."

"What a beautiful name."

"Maybe you can help me," Link said, tired of trying to make small talk. "Hylia sent me to find-"

"To find me," Zelda interrupted, leading them up the left side of the town to a path up the mountain. She stopped not too far up the path and sat down on a bolder. "Hylia came to me one night and told me what she and the other goddesses had planned and in two days' time a boy in green named Link would appear." She shook her head as she said, "I'm supposed to overthrow the king of Hyrule? Last I knew the Shiekah and Hylians hadn't been in communication for the past some odd years."

"That would probably be the currant king's fault, I think," Link said, leaning against the rock face. "I wish I could show you what I witnessed yesterday to prove that he does need to be dethroned."

"But why me?" Zelda asked, pointing to herself with both hands as she looked up at Link. "I'm a warrior in training, not a leader. I almost convinced myself that I'd dreamt up Hylia and the whole mess. I'm not ready for any of this."

"You're more ready than I am," Link admitted. "Two days ago I was just working on my parent's ranch. Zel…" His voice trailed off as he eyed the girl in surprise.

"What?" the girl asked, eyeing him back.

"My great-grandfather's friend's spirit's the one that told me about all of this," Link explained. "Her name was Zelda as well. She was the first queen of Hyrule."

"That's a funny coincidence," Zelda snorted.

"I'm starting to think the whole lot of them are crazy," Link said, kicking a pebble away with his boot. "Heck, we're about the same age. I'm not even an adult yet and they want to put the future of probably both of our people in our hands?"

"When you say it like that it does sound stupid," Zelda let out a laugh.

Link looked at her only to pull a smile.

"Well, I guess we better get started," Zelda said, standing up.

"Stared doing what?" Link asked, convinced she wasn't going to help.

"I promised Hylia if you showed up I'd help," Zelda informed.

"I'm glad," Link half laughed, watching the girl walk in front of him back into the village. "I was about to head back there and fight the king myself."

Zelda stopped and turned around to see Link leading Epona. "It's really that bad, huh?"

"A murder was set free yesterday and a homeless family was kidnapped by the royal guards, "Link explained. "I couldn't stop either happening in front of me. I want to change that."

Zelda stopped, stunned as she watched Link lead Epona down the mountain side, surprised. "Hey! Hang on!" She ran after him, catching Link and Epona as they walked back into the village. "Give me an hour, I'll tell my mentor and get my stuff."

-.-.-.-

Link waited for Zelda in the practice grounds, watching a group of trainees work on their sword technique. The teen did his best to study the new moves they were preforming and learn them himself.

A teen close to Link's age stopped his duel with a girl dressed similar to Zelda and turned to Link. "You any good with a sword, Green?"

"Yeah."

"I need someone new to spar off with, you think you could stand against me?" the male asked, holding his sword at the ready with a smile on his face.

Link smiled back as he drew his sword, "You're on."

The girl stepped back, her sword propped up next to her leg with the palm of her hand holding the hilt. She glanced behind her and called out, "Mido's got a new victim!"

"Aw cool!" a boy yelled, the two now gaining attention.

Link tuned them out, hoping to surprise this teen with what he'd learned from watching them practice. He repositioned his hands on his sword, ready to duel. He raised his sword up to parry Mido's in a downswing aimed at Link's head and forced his sword to the side, taking Mido's with him. Using the momentum, he spun around, aiming his sword at Mido's side only to find his sword blocked.

Link held his ground as the two swords slashed at each other. Link noticed Mido striking at him for Link to parry to the left only to catch a glimpse of Mido's sword coming from Link's right. The teen quickly rolled away, stopping in a kneel as he swung for Mido's legs only to be blocked by a back hand move.

The sound of clashing swords greeted Zelda and her mentor as she lead the man over to the group in the practice field.

"How long have them been at it?" the man asked a teen now next to him as the two stopped in the group watching.

Keeping her eyes on the duel, the girl said, "Only a few minutes, the stranger's holding his own against Mido." She turned to see who had asked only to say, "Oh, Mr. Lynn. I'll, uhm, get back to my practice."

"No, you could learn a thing from this boy," Lynn said.

"That's Link, sir," Zelda informed, repositioning her belt that held a quiver of arrows. On her back she had a sword strapped on under her bow.

"The boy from your dream," Lynn said, surprised as he turned his attention back to the duel only to see Link leave an opening as the boy struck to Mido's right.

Mido stopped his sword inches away from Link's exposed left side and called out, "Hit."

Link let the tip of his sword fall to the ground in defeat before running his right hand through his bangs. "That was a great fight, thank you," Link said, his voice showing he was out of breath.

"Hey, it was nice to spar against someone who can hold their own against me." The teen placed his sword in his left hand and held out his right, "Name's Mido."

"Link," the teen said, taking the handshake.

"Alright, everyone back to practice," Lynn called out, clapping his hands twice as the crowd dispersed. He turned his eyes to Link as teen was putting his sword away. "Where did you learn swordsmanship?"

"From my grandfather and a Hylian guard," Link admitted. "And a little from watching them practice."

"So you _are_ Hylian," Lynn nodded his head. He turned to Zelda and said, "I don't know if I agree with your plan, but the king needs to be stopped in his ways. Just last week someone from Hyrule came running in fear to hide out on Death Mountain. You're one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of mentoring and I trust you. If you're really planning on doing this, you've got my support. When do you plan to start?"

"Tomorrow," Zelda informed.

"Once we get back to Hyrule, I was going to inform the resistance we were ready," Link explained. "There's an army against him right under the king's nose."

"He's a young king, isn't he?" Lynn asked, getting a nod from the Hylian. "The young are the least predictable, have caution." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ocarina before handing it to Zelda. "If you need our help, play the song of battle on this."

Zelda looked at the instrument in her hands with awe before tightening her grip and looking up at her mentor. "Thank you, sir."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two left Kakariko Village, each on their own horse, with more hope than Link had started his adventure with. He looked over at the girl riding beside him and asked, "What was that instrument he gave you?"

"An ocarina, my ancestors have used them before to call on trained birds for help," Zelda informed. "The birds know different songs and each song has a meaning."

"That sounds neat. So the Song of Battle?"

"Tells the bird to go back home and pull the bell attached to the academy. The bell will alert the army we need help and the bird will lead them back to us."

The two made it back to the east gate only for Link to be surprised at not having a guard searching them. He glanced over at Zelda as the two rode into the market town, only to be greeted by cold, lifeless towns people every way they looked.

"And I thought the grave keeper was creepy, what's with this town?" Zelda asked, keeping her voice hushed.

"I don't know, but something's not right," Link admitted. "I only left this morning. Come on, maybe Karimi and Oto know what happened."

Link lead her to the Milk Café only to get Epona to stop down the street, holding out his right hand to stop Zelda.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, looking at the teen.

"There's royal guards posted in front of the Milk Café," Link said, motioning his head towards the two men on guard at the doorway. "That's not good. Let's go see if Izo's ok." He leaned to get Epona to turn around, planning on taking Zelda the long way around town to the man's house. Something told him to avoid the side street that Izo had patrolled yesterday.

The two rode in silence, gaining a few stares on the way from the towns folk, as they observed the town.

As they rode down Izo's street, Link's face hardened into a frown. From where he rode he could see the windows broken and the door swinging on its bottom hinge. "Oh no," Link mumbled, hurrying Epona to the house. He jumped off as she was slowing down in front of the home and rushed inside. "Izo! Reda!?"

Inside the house was a wreck, the chairs overturned and the curtains slashed. Link glanced into the kitchen to see it almost untouched, as if the fight didn't make it to that room. He turned and rushed up the stairs only to start to panic as he saw blood spatter along the wall.

Zelda whistled as she stopped at the top of the stairs behind him. " _Some_ battle took place here, and not too long ago."

"I just hope they're ok," Link admitted, going into Izo and Reda's bedroom, hoping for a clue as to where they were now.

"Well, they're not here and not dead, or at least killed in their own home," Zelda pointed out as she walked into the bedroom to stand in the doorway as Link looked around.

A squeak downstairs froze the two as Zelda rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. They made eye contact before Link nodded his head, the two thinking the same. They made their way downstairs, careful to not make any nose only to find they were still alone.

Zelda poked her head outside to check on the horses only to come back inside with a piece of paper and a dagger.

"What's that?" Link asked, going over to the girl.

"A note. 'Pitiful resistance, no longer will the king let you roam. Your commander and wife are captured, you will join him too unless the guards kill you.' The royal family crest is stamped at the bottom."

The horses outside called out in surprise, getting the two to run outside as two royal guards put a noose on Epona, another guard keeping hold of Zelda's horse's reins.

"There they are!" a voice called out, the only warning either one had before they both found swords to their necks.

"I guess 'freeze' is a bit redundant, huh?" Zelda joked.

"Tie them to their horses, the king wants them alive for now," a voice said, familiar enough to get Link to turn his gaze towards the owner only to see Okrind.

-.-.-.-

"Do you wish to be a squire or was that just the disguise Izo thought up?" Okrind asked as he leaned against the window sill just outside the king's throne room.

Link tested the shackles holding his hands behind his back as he refused to answer the corrupt captain. Zelda stood next to him in a similar predicament, both freed of their weapons as soon as they were forced off their horses and pushed towards the main hall of the castle.

A bell sounded, getting Okrind to stand straight. A smile appeared on his face, his short cut black hair only making him look like a villain from a story book, as he said, "The king will see you now."

Link felt a push from the guard's spear behind him, pushing him forwards to almost lose his balance. He grinded his teeth together to prevent himself from making a smart remark and walked into the throne room with his head raised and shoulders squared.

Okrind lead the two, both with a guard behind them, down the long carpeted room and stopped a meter in front of a blond teen a few years older than the two frowning at them from atop his thrown. He pushed his crown off to the side, covering his left ear as he smiled. "Let's see, a squire wanna-be and a Sheikah. And both in the resistance. Bet'cha didn't realize I knew about that, huh?"

Link glanced over at Zelda, unsure if she'd keep quiet or not. He looked back at the king, keeping his own mouth shut.

The king's smile dropped as he leaned his head against his up propped hand as if he was already bored. "Who else is in on it? Your family, Link? That sad excuse of a family at the Milk Café?"

Panic flew through Link, showing on his face as the king smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know about their welfare, huh hero boy?" the king sneered as Link's face hardened. The king looked down on Zelda and said, "How do you like your first trip to Hyrule? You'll stay here for the rest of your life, a short one, but still. Okrind, you may dispose of them. I have no use for traitors of the crown."

The guard over Link walked around, pointing his spear at Link's throat as he ordered, "Let's go."

Okrind led the two prisoners out of the grand hall and down a few sets of stairs before stopping at the entrance of the dungeon. The man stopped at the guard posted at the entrance and smiled, "Hello Zau, everything good?"

"Just sent three traitors to be executed, sir," Zau said, a smile on his face.

"Two more to go in their place," Okrind said.

"This way." Zau turned towards his right, expecting the small group to follow him.

Link felt the back end of the spear push him forwards, making them follow the guard. The best he could, Link tried to memorize the path as they made a series of twists and turns before stopping at an empty cell.

"Stop one, in you go boy," the guard said, un-cuffing Link's hands before pushing him inside.

Link found himself face first in an old pile of straw. He spit out what had found its way into his mouth as the bars slammed shut behind him. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees as he turned his head only to see them take Zelda farther down the hall. He rolled over so he was on his butt, not planning on getting conferrable. Waiting till the sound of armored footsteps disappeared; Link got up to his feet and checked the bars to find them locked as expected. He looked over at the lock, hoping for some way to jiggle the bolt unlocked only to see it was securely locked. He jiggled it anyway, just to make sure.

Forced to stop as the guards walked back, Link listened in on their conversation.

"Impa's sure getting all of her followers in trouble today," the guard that had been charged of Link laughed. "How many are heading out to Camp Shi tonight?"

"Maybe this is all part of her plan," Zelda's charge said, his face serious as they got close to Link's cell. "We might want to warn the captain."

"Like the captain hadn't thought of that," Link's charge said as they stopped in front of Link's cell, getting the teen to take a step back from the bars.

"Hey boy, any news from your leader?" Zau asked, running the back end of his spear against the bars to make them ring out. "It might be the last since the king plans on having her killed to end all of this."

Link's hands instantly gripped into fists at the thought of the king killing more innocent people. Zau saw the reaction, getting the man to laugh. "Look at that. Don't worry boy, you'll join her in the afterworld soon enough."

The three left, two of them laughing as the third seemed to be contemplating what Impa might be planning.

"Not any time soon," Link retorted, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't hear. He turned sharply on his heels and took in the small cell they had placed him in. A small, hand by two hand window let in the pink twilight, showing Link he'd have little light to work by to figure a way out. On the ground a pile of old straw sat in the far left corner, drawing Link to the wall above it where some strange writing was scribbled into the stone. It took Link a minute to recognize the writing from Grandfather's old books from Skyloft. It was the writing they used before Hylia lifted her people to the sky. But why would it be here? The castle wasn't even one hundred years old yet, long after they had changed over to the script they used today.

Link took a minute to figure out what it said only to get "What do you see when you twist the tiles beneath our feet." Link looked down at the ground only to see straw and dirt. He kicked the ground with the toe of his boot and froze when something underneath appeared. He dropped down to his knees and started pushing the straw and dirt away with his hands to reveal a cobble floor. "It's not tiles, but maybe someone figured a way out of here," Link mumbled to himself. He moved over to directly under the old scribble and quickly went to work at moving the pile of straw out of his way.

The sound of footsteps alerted him to stop and lay down on the straw, clasping his hands together over his chest just in time for a guard to stop with a torch in hand at his door.

"Past your bedtime already, boy?" Zau asked with a laughed. "Then you just might not get dinner tonight."

Link stayed still, waiting till the guard was at least two cells down before going back to moving the straw. He made it down to the coble floor and pulled at the stone just below the writing.

Almost pulling his fingernails out, Link finally got a grip on the stone and twisted it counter-clockwise. After almost giving up it finally bugged. He pulled out the stone to see the stone next to it came up as well with ease now that its brother was removed. Below was a steep tunnel leading to darkness.

Right now darkness was better than whatever Okrind had in mind.

Link quickly used the two rocks as pillows, hiding them as he held his hands behind his head and laid back down just in time for Zau to be returning from the hall.

Link waited long enough for the guard to be out of range before getting up. He carefully lowered himself into the hole and propped his feet into the dirt to stop his decent. He did his best to put the stones back in spot and slowly lowered himself down the hole using the sides of his feet and hands to crawl down.

 _Whoever created this had to have smuggled a shovel into jail somehow_ , Link thought to himself as he finally reached bottom. Link put out his hands, feeling around in the pitch black, before finding the base of the first tunnel lead up to another, more diagonal tunnel.

Using the same method, Link worked his way up, hoping he could still rescue Zelda as well as recover their horses and weapons. But he'd worry about all that once he was free.

He reached up to find another hand hold only for his hands to push against a stone. Keeping his head bent down, he repositioned his feet so he wouldn't slip and pushed upwards. A rain of dirt and other unknowns fell a top Link's head as the stone gave free. Link cleared out enough room for himself and pushed himself up only to find himself in another cell. He turned around and smiled, glad he came out in an empty and opened cell. He knelt down and put the stones back before covering it best he could with the straw before leaving the cell.

Link turned to his left and went quietly down the dimly lit hall, keeping an eye out for Zelda's cell.

"Link!" a voice hissed, turning the teen's attention ahead of himself only to see the girl he was looking for, already free.

Once close enough the two whispered to each other, "You're free? I was coming to help you."

"Well we're free, any clue about how to get out without the guards finding out?" Link asked, throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards where the guard stood at the entrance.

"Yeah, come this way," Zelda said, leading Link back the way she had come. They stopped at a corner as she pressed herself against the wall. Link quickly did the same as she peered around the corner. Zelda turned back to Link with a finger over her lips to keep him quiet before the two crept forward.

Link noticed a guard asleep on the floor as if he had slid down the wall into the position he now sat in. The two quietly slipped away into the room in front of the sleeping guard only to find themselves in a store room full of weapons and other objects.

Link quickly found his sword and strapped it onto his back. He looked over to Zelda to see she had found her quiver and arrows quickly and was now reaching for her sword. He looked around, remembering her ocarina, and found it on a shelf next to a boomerang. He grabbed both and handed the instrument to the girl.

Zelda took her ocarina only for her to look at him odd with the toy in his hand. She grabbed it out of his hands and put it back on the shelf before putting the ocarina in her side pouch.

Link sent her a pout that she didn't see as she poked her head out the other end of the store room to find a stair well up. She waved for Link to follow and the two went upwards. Using the stair well, the two found themselves out in the courtyard fairly easily. They stayed in the shadows as they made their way to the stables, Link now leading the way as they had come up next to the hall Okrind had used yesterday.

A quick glance around the stables showed the only one in there was a stable boy younger than them. They found their horses and quickly rode out.

The two made it into the town before stopping their horses for a break.

"Well that was fun," Zelda joked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Link looked around before sighing, "Guess there's only one place left to go."

Zelda eyed him, not sure what he meant.

"Home. Grandfather knows where the royal scepter is and I think we need its help."

"As long as it's out of this town, lead the way," Zelda offered, motioning ahead of them only to jump at the sound of hooves behind them.

"Halt! Stop in the name of the King!"

"Let's go!" Link called out, getting Epona running again with Zelda right on his heels.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The two finally made it to Lon Lon Ranch by sunrise, their horses as tired out as they were. Link dismounted and lead Zelda into the stables only to stop in the doorway.

"What is it now?" Zelda asked, leaning forwards so her head rested against her horse's neck.

"There's a horse too many in here," Link said, dread filling him up. There was no way they could keep running right now. They were tired, their horses were exhausted and all four were hungry.

"At this point, I don't care," Zelda said, dropping off her horse. She pulled off the reins, getting the horse to wake enough to unclamp the bit and threw it to the floor.

Link sighed and lead Epona back to her stall only to notice Tùk in the next stall was lacking any hay. Then it hit him; they were all inside the stable. This late in the morning they should be outside grazing. Link gave Epona some fresh hey, throwing some into Tùk's stall as well, as Zelda lead her horse to the last empty stall.

"H-Hey! Who's there!?" a male voice called out, getting the two to turn and look at the doorway.

"Oto!" Link exclaimed, recognizing the teen a moment before Oto did, lowering the pitch fork in his hand.

"Link? Thank the goddesses, you're alive," Oto said, walking into the stable. He went over and poked Link's shoulder as he asked, "You are alive, right?"

"Yeah I'm alive," Link laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother said she was short one hundred rubees in paying you so she sent me here, but when I got here no one was here. There was a note on the door saying the king was looking for you and they had arrested your family so I thought someone needed to keep the ranch running but I don't know the first think about ranch life, and that cucco coop sure does fall apart a lot, it's like the little guys poke the nails back out and the-"

"Breath," Link ordered, putting a hand on Oto's shoulder to stop him. "Just breath, ok?"

Oto shut his mouth as he looked at his friend.

"I wish we'd know they were arrested _before_ we broke out of jail," Zelda sang from her spot on the floor in front of the stall her horse now slept in.

"Jail!?" Oto asked, looking at the girl then back at his friend.

Link bit his bottom lip, a feeling he knew where his family had been taken and it wasn't the dungeon.

A slight snoring took his attention back to Zelda, the girl now asleep on the floor. He sighed as he said, "Help me carry her. We'll put her in Trina's bed."

Oto put his pitch fork against the wall and went over to pick the girl up by her feet as Link lifted her from under her arms. "Who is she?"

"Sheikah warrior in training and Hyrule's future queen, Zelda," Link introduced as they made their way out of the stable and to the house.

Oto almost lost his footing before recovering as he asked, "What?"

"Right, you've gotta be caught up," Link realized aloud. The two took the sleeping girl into the house and to Trina's bed as the teen explained to his friend the past few days. By the time Link had finished he had a cool glass of milk in his hands, barely keeping his eyes opened as he sat at the kitchen table. "-hoping that Grandfather would be here and I'm starting to wish I caught some winks in prison."

"Well go get some sleep. I promise I won't lose any of your animals," Oto said.

Link smiled as he gulped down the last of his milk. His glass clinked against the table as he said, "Just get the horses and cows into the field and close the gate. The cuccos need to be feed, their food's in the barn's loft." At this point his voice was starting to slur his words together, getting a smile from Oto. "The cows need to be milked, hopefully I'll wake up in enough time to-"

"I lost you at the first cows," Oto interrupted. "Go to sleep. If anything comes up, I'll wake you."

Link nodded his head, closing his eyes only to open them and find himself alone in the kitchen, his glass rinsed out and on the counter. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up to head to bed, once again losing himself before getting there.

-.-.-.-

Link woke up a few hours later, the sky outside his window turning orange with the setting sun. He got up and rubbed his eyes, thinking he could sleep some more but remember Oto would probably want his help. Pushing himself out of bed, Link realized he fell asleep with his boots on and his hat nowhere to be seen. He looked around the floor to find it in the doorway. Snatching it up, Link put it on his head and walked out to find Oto.

Link walked out of his house only to be greeted by Oto's scream coming from the pig pen. Link ran in that direction only to slow to a stop next to a laughing Zelda, the girl standing without her armor with a bucket of slop hanging from her hand. In the pen, trying to stand up in the mud, was Oto. Link covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at his friend's discomfort.

"Quit laughing and help me out!" Oto cried out, trying to flick mud out of his eyes.

"I'm coming," Link said, laughter evident in his voice. He carefully stepped over the thigh high fence and made his way over to his friend.

Grabbing Oto's hand, he led the teen back to the fence only for Zelda to call out, "Look out!"

Link turned to the sound of movement coming at them only to realize Rance was on his rampage again. He pushed Oto at the fence, getting the teen to topple over the wooden fence, before jumping backwards. The top of his boots caught the top of the fence, toppling himself backwards and out of the rampaging pig's way.

Rance slowed to a stop at the fence, giving out a snort aimed at Link before turning around to leave them.

Link sat up, making sure Rance was done before turning to Oto, the teen sitting on the ground trying to clear his face of the mud, and exclaimed, "Why in Hylia's name were you in the pig pen?!"

"Don't be so hard, one of the cucco's ended up getting herself stuck," Zelda said, going over to dump the pig slop into their trough.

"I slipped after I cleaned her off and got stuck myself," Oto admitted, getting up to his feet. "I've gotta get cleaned."

Link smiled at his friend, watching him make his way back to the house, shaking a leg every few steps. Link got up to his feet, brushing his butt off to get the grass that had stuck itself to his tunic.

"Really he's doing pretty good for a city boy," Zelda said, walking over to Link. "He knows a lot about how to care for the animals."

"He's come over a few times before so I'm sure he picked it up from watching me," Link admitted. "We've been friends for longer than I remember."

"So is that where he got his love for cuccos?" Zelda asked, leading the way back to the barn.

"Yeah, he was there when one of the cucco's chicks hatched and fell in love with her so Mother let him keep her," Link explained, following the girl. "Do you know if the cows have been milked."

"No, neither of us know how to," Zelda admitted. "I think that's the only think not done, but you should check with Oto."

"Send him over to the cow barn when he's cleaned up, will you?" Link asked. He glanced up at the sky, realizing it was a bit late for their afternoon milking. "I've got some unhappy cows to work with."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh I think every muscle in my body is in agony," Oto whined, sprawled out in the kitchen chair as Link did his best to put together a dinner. "How do you do this every day?"

"Well normally there's five people doing all of this," Link admitted, cutting up carrots to put in the stew. _I hope they're alright. Maybe I shouldn't've left. If I never left, they'd be here, safe,_ Link thought only to realize he was slamming the knife down a little too hard. He sat the knife aside and sighed, closing his eyes.

"We'll find them," Zelda offered, her voice coming from Link's right side getting the teen to open his eyes and look at her.

"I hope so," Link tried. He turned back to the carrots and put them in the boiling pot before string the mixture.

Zelda left Link's side to sit at the table in silence. After a moment of Link keeping busy with the stew she asked, "What was that scepter thing you said your grandfather had?"

"I really don't know too much about it," Link admitted, placing the lid on the pot before turning around to face the two. "I mean, I know Grandfather knows where it is, he's the one that hid it, but I don't know where it is or really what it can do. Just that it's powerful enough the dead king didn't want it in his son's hands. I was also hoping he'd know what to do next."

"His name's Link too, isn't it?" Oto asked, the only moment to show he was alive was his lips.

"Yeah, I was named after him," Link offered. "Why?"

"I'm starting to wonder if that note I found was referring to him instead of you," Oto said. "I mean, can you really see him getting captured by the knights?"

"Where'd you put the note?" Zelda asked.

"It's in the living room, sitting on the table by the door."  
Link quickly walked into the neighboring room and found the parchment stamped at the bottom with the crest of Hyrule's royal family. He came back in the kitchen and noticed the lid on the pot moving. He sat the letter on the table and quickly rushed over to the pot to stir the stew before it overflowed. "Can you read it?" Link asked, seeing dinner was ready. He extinguished the fire by turning off the gas and started to dish out the stew for the three of them.

"Link, we have your family and once we find you, you'll join them in Camp Shi. If you know what's good for you and them, you'll turn yourself over,' once again, it's signed by the king," Zelda said as Link put a bow of stew in front of her. She put down the paper to the side of the table before asking, "What's Camp Shi?"

"Crud, I was hoping they weren't there," Link said more to himself to them. He got the three glasses of water and sat down before explaining, "Camp Shi's where they send people before they become slaves to the royals. They've been taking homeless from what I understand."

Oto sat up so he could eat as he grumbled, "I was hoping that place was just rumor."

"Those rumors say where Camp Shi is?" Link asked, blowing on a spoon full to cool it down.

"Up north somewhere," Oto shrugged only to grimace as he held his right shoulder.

"But this doesn't tell us if it's me or Grandfather they meant it for," Link sighed.

A knock on the kitchen window startled the three, Oto falling underneath the table as Link and Zelda jumped to their feet. Link went over to the window to peer out at what caused the noise only to exclaim, "Ben?!"

"Can you let me in?" a male voice asked through the glass.

Link left the kitchen only to come back with a man of about thirty. "Ben, you remember Oto, and this is Zelda. Zelda, this is Ben, the closest neighbor we have out here." Link turned to Ben and asked, "What brings you all the way out here?"

"Your grandfather, he made it to my house a bit after lunch time and's been hiding out there since," Ben explained. "He sent me here to leave a note for you."

"What's it say?" Link asked, glad to hear Grandfather was ok.

Ben pulled the parchment from his pocket and handed it to Link.

Link opened it up and read aloud, "Family, I snuck away when the royal guards appeared, I think the king figured it out. Akira and Merida, I'm sorry for disappearing on you all of a sudden. I thought it was for the best at the moment. Link, if you're back, go to Ben's with the girl. Trina and Talon, don't worry, your old great-grandfather's not as helpless as you think. I'll come home when all of this is cleared off." Link bit his bottom lip as he realized Grandfather didn't know what happened.

"You want some stew, Ben?" Oto asked, his voice barely registering in Link's mind as he read over the letter again. Link looked up to see Ben now sitting at the table with a bowl, eating his fill.

"So Grandfather's ok?" Link asked the man.

"Yeah, but where's the rest of your family?" Ben asked.

"Arrested by the royal guards," Link explained, going back to his seat to finish his dinner.

"Why?" Ben exclaimed, surprised.

"Association with me and Grandfather, probably," Link offered with a sigh.

"I hope that scepter's one powerful stick," Oto said, slowly shaking his head.

"Ben, I hate to do this to you since you just got here, but I'd like to talk to my grandfather as soon as possible-"

"Let me finish my dinner!" Zelda exclaimed, seeing Link stand up with his bowl.

"I'll stay here and keep the ranch going," Oto said, keeping his seat. "You two have fun."

-.-.-.-

The two rode besides Ben's wagon as the three headed west towards Ben's farm. Between the two, they caught Ben up to speed on what had been happening.

"I'm starting to wish I'd never asked," Ben shook his head after hearing their story. "I guess it's another reason to be glad to live out here."

"Haven't you noticed more octoroks and chuchus out here?" Link asked, keeping one hand on the reins he'd gotten from home.

"Well…" Ben let his voice fade.

"If the king keeps at it, you'll start having bokoblins or stalfos out here," Zelda said.

Ben let the threat of monsters hang in the air as he led them into his farm and to the stable to drop off their horses. "The misses might be asleep."

Link nodded his head, hoping between himself and Zelda they didn't wake the man's wife with simply walking as he became aware of his chain mail clinking with every step.

They followed Ben in the front door to find Ben's wife, Dina, with a cup of tea talking to Link's great-grandfather.

"-should've seen his face-" Dina stopped herself as she realized the door had opened. The two turned to see the three walk in, getting a surprised look from the two.

"Link, I didn't expect to see you," Grandfather said, sitting his cup down on the coffee table. "And is this her?"

"Yeah, this is Zelda," Link turned his head to the girl and said, "This is my great-grandfather, Link, hero of the skies."

Zelda turned her head sharply to face Link and exclaimed, "You're great-grandfather's _the_ hero of the skies?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Zelda turned back to the old man and stood at attention with her fist over her left breast. "Sir, it's an honor to meet you."

"At ease, solder," Grandfather smiled. He waited till the girl dropped her arm and said, "So your name's Zelda as well. History sure loves to repeat itself."

"History!" Link exclaimed, finally remembering something important. He dropped down into the seat next to Grandfather and asked, "Who was the woman that helped Zelda, your Zelda?"

"Uh, Impa, why?" Grandfather asked, surprised to see his normally quiet great-grandson so hyper.

"That Impa started the Sheikah clan back up, right?" Link asked, turning to look up at Zelda.

"Yeah, more than a hundred years ago. But she disappeared about twenty years after that. Word is she died in training out in the desert," Zelda offered. She scrunched her face before asking, "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"There's an Impa the guards were talking about while we were in prison-"

"Wait, you were in prison?" Grandfather interrupted.

"I'll explain in a minute," Link offered. "They said Impa was in charge of the resistance."

"But it couldn't be the same Impa, she was…" Grandfather's voice left him as he remembered his own adventure years ago. He shook his head. "Naw, it couldn't be the same woman."

"It could be her descendant," Zelda offered. "Most Sheikahs pass down a name for generations."

"But if she's in charge of the resistance, you might want to find her," Grandfather offered.

"I wouldn't recommend it, not if you just escaped prison," Dina said, getting all eyes on her. She looked at Grandfather and said, "As you know, my daughter works in the castle as a chief. She's friends with Impa, who has a spot as royal protector. She's like the guard over any child of the royals. Her mother and a previous king put up a pact of sorts using magic, I don't understand it myself, but it protects Impa's descendants."

"Which would explain the guards knowing about her," Zelda nodded her head.

"Link, your mother didn't try to kill you when you went home, did she?" Grandfather asked, picking up his tea to take a sip.

"No…" Link drew out, waiting till Grandfather had swallowed his sip. "They've been arrested."

"What?"

"And once again…" Zelda said, taking a seat as she knew they'd be telling their story again.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Link turned over and opened his eyes, taking in the living room under moonlight. He wanted to throw off the blankets, the summer night not all that cool even with a decent breeze blowing in, but Zelda laid on the sofa across from him and he didn't want her to wake to see him in his undergarments.

The original idea was for Zelda to sleep in the bedroom that used to belong to Ben's daughter but Zelda had said Grandfather should have a proper bed so that put her in the living room with Link. Even with her nap earlier, as soon as she laid down she was out. And here Link laid, probably an hour after everyone fell asleep, awake. He kicked the blanket off his legs at least, hoping he wouldn't regret it in the morning.

A squeak made him try and see if Zelda was ok only to turn so he was facing the ceiling, his face heating up. The girl had a bare leg over the back of the sofa with the blanket only barely covering her torso. Curiosity made him want to turn back but shame kept his eyes to the ceiling.

The squeak came again from Zelda's side of the room, getting Link to glance over at her. He froze as he realized she hadn't moved. He breathed in deeply as he tried to figure out what might be causing the floorboards to squeak when he heard it again. He slowly let out his breath as he carefully pulled off his blanket and reached down to pick up his sword, sitting up. He held the sheath in his right hand, ready to draw the sword, as he got up to his feet, his long undershirt dropping down to his mid thighs to cover him as he crept over to Zelda's sofa. As he made his way slowly to the side of the sofa that held Zelda's head the squeak sounded off again, this time coming from closer to the door.

With his left hand Link poked Zelda in the head, hoping to wake her without alerting the squeak they were awake.

The girl opened her eyes to look up at Link just in time for another squeak to ring out. Link put a finger over his lips before turning back to the door.

Zelda slowly lowered her leg and rolled out of the sofa, careful to not make a sound as she got to her feet. She picked up her sword and made eye contact, nodding her head towards the door.

Link nodded, doing his best to ignore the fact of her standing there in only a loose piece of clothing covering her breasts hanging from a string around her neck and a loincloth of sorts around her waist, the two heading to the front door. He lifted the latch and slowly pushed the door open. His eyes widened in fear, making contact with a pair of yellow eyes, as he quickly threw the sheath to the floor. "It's a lizalfos!" Link hissed. He quickly raised up his sword as the lizalfos brought its sword up, aiming it at Link's shoulder. He pushed the sword away, wanting to end this fight quickly before anyone else was woken. He swung towards the lizalfos' left side, hoping to use its dominate arm to his advantage only for the lizalfos to use the armor on its left arm as a shield.

The lizalfos turned around, using its armored tail against Link.

Link quickly ducked and rolled down the side of the front porch. He stopped in a kneel and sliced upwards at the lizalfos, the monster not as prepared as Mido had been. Link's sword sliced into the lizalfos' side, the monster calling out in pain as it fell to the ground. Link quickly jumped to his feet, placing his sword through the lizalfos' neck to silence it.

Link stood up, straightening his undershirt as he glanced at the blood on his sword.

"No wonder Mido had fund sparing against you," Zelda complimented, walking over with a rag. Link took it and started to work on wiping off the blood from his sword as she asked, "So what are we going to do with the body?"

"Pull it off the porch for now," Link shrugged. "I don't know if you can even eat lizalfos meat." He laid the rag on the porch railing before turning around to pick up his sheath to put his sword in it. He leaned it against the door frame and the two lifted the corps up to at least leave it in the front yard till morning.

"Nice underwear, by the way," Zelda snorted with a smile as the two left the corps.

"You're one to talk," Link said back, picking up his sword as he found himself thankful for the darkness to hide his blush.

"As long as you don't tell them we fought in our underwear, I won't."

"Deal," Link whispered, closing the door.

-.-.-.-

"EEEEAAAAKKKKKK!"

Link opened his eyes, finding his face in the corner of the sofa.

"Guess she found the dead lizalfos," Zelda said with a yawn as her sofa creaked.

Link turned over, keeping the blanket up to his shoulders as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. As his eyes cleared up he saw Zelda had wrapped the blanket around herself and was picking up her clothes off the side table.

"Why is there a dead thing on my front lawn?" Dina asked, making herself known as she swung open the front door.

"It attacked in the middle of the night," Link said, careful to keep the blanket wrapped around himself as he sat up.

"Well burry it once you're dressed," the woman said, leaving the living room to start preparing breakfast.

Link snickered at her reaction before getting up. In no time the two had the corps buried and cleaned up just in time for breakfast. He sat down next to Grandfather and Zelda and gratefully took the eggs and hash browns.

"Eat up you two, we've got a long trek ahead of us today," Grandfather said.

"Link, you can't possibly be planning to go with them, are you?" Dina asked, shock on her face.

"I'm the only one who knows how to get there," Grandfather smiled. "And it's been too long since I've had an adventure."

"With reason," Dina put in. "I don't mean to be rash but you are over a hundred."

"Thanks for your concern, but adventure's what's kept me going."

"Well if you're sure you can do it, we won't get in your way," Ben said, throwing a look to his wife. "Do you need a wagon?"

"That would be great," Grandfather smiled. "We've gotta make it to the wind tribe and I don't think my buns can take that on horseback."

-.-.-.-

"So why did you hide it in the wind tribe?" Link asked from his seat next to Grandfather, the two riding on the bench seat of the wagon. In the back sat Zelda, her arms resting against the back of the bench as she listened to the conversation.

"Back in my youth I befriended the elder, their leader, at the time," Grandfather explained. "Our postal system was just being created so I convinced them to share the system so we could keep in contact. I'm glad I did when, fourteen years ago, King Rizzo asked me to hide the scepter. The safest place I could think of was the wind tribe. They're the most advanced race in any of the known kingdoms."

"Then how come we don't know anything about them?" Zelda asked. "At least my schooling didn't have anything with them in it besides geography."

"They stay to themselves," Grandfather shrugged. "Kaz, the currant elder, admits that if the Gerudo got ahold of their newest creation, they would use it as a weapon."

"What is it?" Link asked, curious.

"They call it an armos, it's an iron protector controlled with Minish technology."

"Minish don't exist," Zelda put in.

"Yeah they do," Grandfather said. "You've just gotta believe."

Link glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged, never have seen one for himself.

"How else do you explain finding rubees when you need it most just lying in the grass?" Grandfather asked.

"Some poor sap just dropped it, that's all," Zelda said.

"If you're supposed to be the new queen of Hyrule, you've gotta open your mind a bit," Grandfather said, shaking his head. "There's a lot of things you need to learn."

"I'm still half way convinced this is all one very weird dream and I'll wake up back in Kakariko Village," Zelda informed. "Hey, when I do, I might as well write it all down. It'd make a great book."

"What, Memoirs of a Crazy Sheikah?" Link asked, a smile on his face as he turned to look at her.

"Maybe I'll call it Memoirs of a Crazy Ranch Hand and put it in your perspective," Zelda joked back, punching Link's shoulder.

Grandfather let out a laugh, getting their attentions.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing," Grandfather said, laughter still in his voice. "Just remembering something my Zelda and I did years ago."

"Why didn't you marry her?" Link asked, the question in his mind after years of hearing stories of the woman. He looked over at the man as Grandfather took a moment to speak.

"I guess I wasn't ready to settle down and she needed someone to help her run the new country," Grandfather admitted. "She married Groose while I was still exploring the new world we'd been given."

"You did make it to the wedding, didn't you?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I was the best man and also a head royal guard at the time, this was before the captain was the top of the guards," Grandfather added. "But I didn't settle down till the princess was about ten."

"There's no rule that the ruler of Hyrule has to be married or anything, is there?" Zelda asked.

"No, but having the help seems to be nice," Grandfather said. "Zelda passed away when her daughter was sixteen and she didn't marry until late into her twenties. Those years in between stressed her out and, in the end, is what killed her so young."

"Not exactly the best moral," Zelda dead panned. "Get married or you'll die of stress."

"That's not supposed to be the moral," Grandfather said. "Just don't think you need to have everything on your shoulders. Hana believed she needed to prove to the country she could run it all on her own. I offered to help where I could but most of the time she wanted to do it herself."

"So you just need to make sure you have people helping you," Link put in, understanding what Grandfather was getting to.

Zelda sighed as she turned around so her back rested against the back of the bench, facing where they were coming from. "I don't know if I really wanna be queen," she mumbled.

"That could be why Hylia chose you," Grandfather said. "You're someone who's not going to abuse the power, but use it."

"I still wish it could've been someone else," Zelda grumbled. "I wanna be a warrior, not a queen."

"Couldn't you do both?" Link asked, turning so he sat sideways so he could see her. "Tales of Hyrule's new queen kicking Gerudo thieves' butts would go like wild fire through the kingdoms, I'm sure."

Zelda glanced in Link's direction, a partial smile on her face. "Well, I did promise Hylia."

"And I may be old but I can help as long as I'm kicking," Grandfather offered.

"Thanks," Zelda said before turning back so she watched the country side pass behind them.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link and Zelda stood, giving Grandfather the only chair provided, as the three waited for an audience with the elder of the wind tribe.

"I figured people of the wind tribe would be fast," Link mumbled, swaying his weight between his feet to try and let them feel better.

"Link," Zelda hissed.

"What? I still haven't broken in the boots just right," Link whined.

Zelda rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her face. The smile vanished as the door opened, gaining their attention.

In walked a man that looked to be closer to Link's father's age then Grandfather, dressed in a colorful robe mixed with an assortment of blues and reds, his red hair cut close to his head. He smiled at them as he took a seat in the plush chair in the room before saying, "Link, my old friend, how are you?"

"Doing good considering my age," Grandfather laughed. "How are you?"

"Can't complain, actually I'm glad you've come over. I was about to write you up an invitation to come over here," Kaz said, a smile on the man's face. "There's a proto-type I think you'd like to see."

"I'd love to but sadly we're a bit rushed today," Grandfather admitted. "We're here to pick up the royal scepter."

"He's gotten that bad this quick?" Kaz asked, his smile gone. He saw the old man nod his head, getting a sigh from Kaz. He stood up, saying, "Would you follow me, your helpers may stay here-"

"If it's not a problem, I think they should come along," Grandfather interrupted, using his cane to help himself up to his feet. "This is my great-grandson I wrote about, Link."

"All good, I hope," Link smiled as Kaz nodded towards him.

"And this is someone I hope you'll have good relationships in the future, the future queen of Hyrule, Zelda."

Zelda nodded her head with a slight smile, still not used to being introduced like that.

"I hope we can bring peace between our people," Kaz nodded back.

"That would be wonderful," Zelda offered.

"Would you follow me," Kaz said, leading the three out of the room.

"What is that proto-type, by the way?" Grandfather asked as they walked out of the building and down the city street.

"You remember how we were working on creating a floating wagon?" Kaz asked.

"I remember."

"Well a young mind figured out how to make it work," Kaz smiled.

"A floating wagon?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes, and he's even got the idea of creating a floating foundation to create buildings that can lift off the ground."

"Soon you'll be the wind tribe of the air," Grandfather laughed. "You have to invite me up when you have it all worked out."

"Wouldn't that be fun," Kaz smiled. He led them up the steps to a building decorated in marble. The doors opened, letting the four walk in before closing behind them. "The scepter's this way. We've kept it locked up with other treasures of our people since you asked me to hide it."

"And I'm very grateful you did," Grandfather said, Link and Zelda more fascinated about the grandness of the building with art painted on the ceiling and on the walls. "I'd hate to think what the king might do if he had it."

"War, I'm sure," Kaz thought aloud. He led them into a smaller room, the walls draped with curtains as the only light was gas lamps on the wall. Kaz pulled off a pendant from around his neck and placed it in a similar shaped slot on the pedestal in the center of the room. He stepped back as the sound of moving mettle came from below. The edges of the pedestal slowly lowered into the ground as the top rose upwards, revealing a staff made of gold with an ornamental tri-force at the top.

"It's bigger than I expected," Zelda said as Kaz took it out of the pedestal.

Kaz handed it to Grandfather, the scepter just taller than the old man. "Any way we could use the test field?"

"Of course."

The man led them to a field that looked to be part of a school and asked the head teacher to clear the field. A few students, all about Link and Zelda's age, stayed around the edge of the field, curious.

Grandfather held out the scepter to Zelda only for the girl to receive a shock upon contact.

"Youch, what was that?" Zelda asked, shaking her hand more out of surprise than pain.

Kaz stared at her in surprise as Grandfather said," That just proves Hylia chose you. You just felt the power the scepter holds, only royals can use it to its full potential."

Zelda looked at the scepter with caution written on her face before reaching out to grab it. She took it from Grandfather and tested out its weight.

"The tri-force on the top is the same used in my day, the goddesses thought this would be the safest for it," Grandfather explained. "With it you can create ice to freeze people in their tracks, fire to burn them, a barrier, and a shield."

"Nice, multi-use," Zelda said, twirling it before stopping it with both hands, her weight forwards as she stood read. She froze a second, as if waiting for something only to go back to a relaxed stance. "Nothing happened."

"Try imagining what you want to happen," Grandfather offered. "Fire is the easiest so maybe try that first."

Zelda took up her shooting stance again, the staff pointed towards the field where no one stood and before their eyes a stream of flame shot out, catching the grass on fire. "Oh no!" Zelda exclaimed, quickly freezing the flames before anyone else could react.

"Well it looks like you've got those two down," Kaz said with a laugh.

"So what do the other two look like?" Zelda asked, a smile on her face as she stood straight.

"The barriers are box-like collections of energy," Grandfather explained. He held out his hand and asked, "May I?"

Zelda handed the old man the scepter, watching as he pointed it towards the now melting ice. On top of the ice he created a small two by two block of orange. "That's not all that helpful of a barrier," she commented.

"I'm not a royal," Grandfather pointed out, eyeing the girl. "But try to strike it."

Link pulled out his sword and looked at Zelda, catching her eye before striking his sword against the box. Pain flung into his arms as his sword was instantly pushed back at him, surprising him enough he stepped back.

"Link, try to move it," Grandfather said, a smile under his beard and mustache.

Link eyed the man as he put his sword back in its sheath before looking back at the block that came up to his knees. He tested the cube with his foot, lightly tapping it. When it didn't show to have any problems he leaned down to pick it up only to find it heavier than he expected. He dropped to his knees, trying to just move it along the ground, to find it un-budged.

"I think it's not going to move," Zelda laughed, getting Link to stand up.

"Well you move it," Link grumbled, dusting off his knees.

"Don't bother," Grandfather laughed. He stepped over to the block and pushed it with his foot, gently pushing it aside.

"What?" Link asked, jaw dropped in surprise.

"Only the person who created it can move it," Grandfather explained.

"I'm like it," Zelda nodded. "And the shield?"

Grandfather tapped the base of the scepter to the ground next to his foot and created a yellow dome around himself. "Link, throw that pebble by your foot at me."

Link picked up the rock and looked at his great-grandfather for a moment before throwing it at the old man. The rock broke into tiny fragments on impact, raining to the ground at the base of the dome.

Grandfather bumped the bottom of the scepter once more, taking down the yellow dome. He held the scepter towards Zelda and said, "Here, practice."

Zelda took it, jumping at the shock it gave her before putting both hands on it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Zelda practiced in the test ground for an hour according to the Wind Tribe's clock, the three headed back to Ben's farm where Grandfather decided to stay for a while, the old man admitting to being tied for once. Zelda strapped the scepter to her back like a staff and the two rode around Hyrule Field towards the north to hope and find Camp Shi. They made it to the northern end of the castle town, careful to make a wide birth of the place for now, by night fall.

"We need to find a place to camp," Link admitted, looking around for any sign on life.

Zelda glanced upwards before pulling back on her reins, getting both horses to stop. "Here's fine. Top of a bit of a hill, clear sky, and the sunset was orange so no storms tonight."

"Was this all part of your warrior training?" Link asked as the two dismounted their horses.

Zelda looked around for some kindling, finding a few twigs and long weeds. "No, my parents loved living off the wild so they taught me a few things."

"And they didn't say anything when you left?" Link asked, grabbing the food off of Epona Ben had given them. "If my mother had known she wouldn't've let me leave the ranch in the first place."

"I don't know where my parents are," Zelda admitted, kneeling down to start working on her fire. "They left me in the care of Lynn when I was eight, I hadn't seen them since."

"Why'd they leave you?" Link asked, the bag of food still in his hands as he took in her story.

"I don't know," Zelda said, an ember igniting in the kindling. She blew on it to make it bigger as she added more twigs to it. "There, that should keep the wolfos away, though we should take turns keeping guard since we don't have a tent. Hey, bring the food over here, I'm starving."

Link brought the bag over to her, curious but kept his mouth shut for the moment. He sat down next to her and opened the bag. "Let's see, we got a few apples, couple of tomatoes, a loaf of bread, and a satchel of water. What'cha want?"

"Tomato sandwich sounds good right now, if you don't mind sharing the tomato," Zelda said, pulling out her dagger from off her side.

Link pulled out the bread and handed it to her for her to cut up. "Sure," he shrugged.

The two sat in silence with their dinner as a wolfos howled off in the distance.

"I'm just being nosy; tell me something about your parents," Zelda said, keeping her eyes on the fire in front of them.

"My father wasn't cut out to be a guard so he created Lon Lon Ranch, Mother's an average overbearing mother. They're great though, they both knew I wouldn't be all that happy about taking care of the ranch and actually encouraged my enjoyment of swordsmanship," Link said, glancing at the girl next to him. He worried she'd be sad after hearing about his parents only to see her have a slight smile on her face. He was about to take another bite of his sandwich only to stop. "Oh, a warning for when we free them… my father has a, well, a thing against the Sheikah."

"Why?" Zelda asked, turning to look at him.

"His father was killed in front of him when he was little by a Sheikah during the war," Link explained. "He still holds the grudge."

"At least you don't carry his grudge," Zelda said, turning back to the fire as she took a bite of her dinner.

"I wasn't sure what to expect but I knew he always exaggerated their part," Link tried. "I'm glad he was wrong."

Zelda glanced over at him with her mouth full, getting Link to ask, "What?"

She swallowed before throwing off, "Nothing," as she looked back towards the fire. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, twins. They're both seven," Link said, finishing his dinner. "They're annoying as all can be but I'm their older brother. I gotta keep an eye out for them."

"And they're in Camp Shi?" Zelda said, more of reminding herself than him.

"Some older brother I am," Link mumbled, taking off his sword to sit it next to himself.

"If they're anything like you, they'll be fine," Zelda tried, finishing her sandwich. "All three of you are descendants of the Hero of the Sky, which I still can't believe."

"I can't believe that's such a big deal to you," Link said, the girl putting a smile on his face.

"I studied him when I was little and when my parents left me, I kinda… might've daydreamed he was part of my family," Zelda said, getting a laugh from Link. "Don't you dare tell him!"

"I won't," Link promised through his laughter.

"What about you, do anything as embarrassing?"

Link took a minute, reposition so his arms rested on his knees, before saying, "Not embarrassing, just stupid. I think I was five or six, somewhere in that, I had been told when pigs fly for something I wanted. I don't even remember what anymore, but I took one of the piglets and tied a cucco to its back and pushed it off the roof of the cow's barn. The cucco glided the pig to the ground but got in a panic when it couldn't get free and I ended up having all the cucco's after me. Rance, the pig, still hates me for that."

"Is that the pig that charged you and Oto in the pin?" Zelda asked, laughing.

"Yeah, that's the one," Link smiled only to yawn.

"You go ahead and sleep, I'll take first watch," Zelda said.

"Ok, wake me when it's my turn," Link said, laying down so his front face the fire. "Night."

Night passed without incident, getting Link to push on Zelda's shoulder as the sun peeked over the horizon. "Wake up."

"Meh," Zelda yawned, swatting at Link's hand.

Link went over to Epona and pulled out their water satchel from the side bag. He untied it and pulled out the cork before taking a sip. He turned around to see Zelda standing up with her shoulder armor falling down her arm as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Once she could see she looked around and dropped her arms. "Hang on a sec, I gotta find me a bush."

Link snickered as she stumbled away, looking like one leg was still asleep, before putting the cork back in the satchel and tying it up tight so it wouldn't leak. He put it back in the side pouch and went over to what was left of their camp fire. He kicked some dirt over the few embers that still glowed and stamped them out with his foot, making sure the fire wouldn't come back. Satisfied the embers were distinguished, Link picked up his sword and attached it to his back, buckling the baldric only to hear Zelda's scream. He quickly desheathed his sword and ran in the direction she had headed off in only to find her with one hand holding her obi and armor and the other keeping her pants up as she ran from a keese chasing after her. Link ran over and quickly sliced down the center of the keese, stopping the chase.

Zelda dropped her armor to the ground so she could tie her obi back on. "Thanks, I hate being attacked while using a bush."

"When you get yourself back together, I'm ready to head out," Link said, laughter in his voice as he checked his sword before sliding it back in its sheath.

"I'd like to see how you react getting attacked while pooping," Zelda retorted, picking up her armor to strap it on.

"You'd be laughing your head off," Link said, imagining he wouldn't have the forethought to grab hold of his pants, much less bring them up before hobbling away for his life.

"True." She finished buckling her armor before going over to her horse. She mounted her horse and waited for Link to do the same before the two rode northward. "So any idea what Camp Shi might look like?"

"High walls, guards everywhere," Link offered. "That's my guess."

Indeed, in no time a fortress looking structure appeared ahead of them with a small woods surrounding it.

Zelda nudged Link towards the small woods at the right, hiding their horses for the time being.

"So what's the plan?" Link asked, tying Epona to a small tree as Zelda did the same.

"Well, high walls, lots of guards, and the aims' to get people out," Zelda said, turning to him. "We need to scout around and find a way in and a way out, sneak in, get everyone we need at the moment, tell the rest we'll get them when we can, sneak out. The guard's'll never know we were there."

"Shouldn't we've done this at night instead of noon?" Link asked, looking upwards to see the sun almost above them through the leaves.

"And I'd rather we have an army and storm the place but it's just us," Zelda retorted. "I'll take the left, you take the right. Find anything a grown man could sneak out of. Meet back here in half an hour."

Link smiled at her, glad someone had an idea as to what to do, before saying, "Alright, see you then." He walked away towards the east wall, doing his best to keep out of the eyes of any sentries that might be posted.

He found a section of wall that wasn't being watched at the moment and made his way to it. He ran his hand along a part of the wall, hoping whoever had built it wasn't that good of a mason only for the bricks to be well glued together.

Footsteps above him were the only warning Link had, giving him enough time to dive into the bush just in the line of the woods. He peeked through the bush, glad the squire's uniform was green so he could blend into the summer foliage, as a sentry looked around, his armor similar to the royal guards of Hyrule.

Link waited till the sentry was well out of sight before daring to move, hoping to see anything they could use. _If only bomb flowers grew this far north_ , Link thought to himself. He ran back to the wall, hoping to find somewhere where the mason's didn't do their job or where the rain might have washed away the dirt by the foundation. He pushed against a brick only for it to give to his surprise. He pushed it in carefully, hoping he could make a spot big enough for Izo only for when he got it about half way inside it pushed itself back outwards.

"What?" Link asked himself. He put both hands on the brick and pushed only for a stronger force to push against him. He let go, the brick going back to unnoticeable among its brothers. He repositioned his feet so he could put more force against the brick, putting both hands on the brick only for the brick to be taken out from under him. He fell hands first into the hole now created, his face smacking into the brick above the hole.

"What in Hylia's name do you think you're doing, Tanbo!?" a familiar voice hissed.

Link pushed himself out of the hole so he could look in only to smile, "Izo!" Link whispered.

"Link?" Izo asked, looking through the hole. He glanced behind himself before saying, "Come back at night fall, I've almost got everyone ready to escape. Go find Tanbo, he lives just north of here."

Before Link could say anything Izo put the brick back in spot. Link stood staring at the brick for a moment before shaking his head. He turned back to the woods and ran back to where they had left their horses, only to have to wait till Zelda returned.

-.-.-.-

Zelda couldn't believe her luck. She found a crack just wide enough for a full man to squeeze through right to the room that held the guard's uniforms. She quickly grabbed one that fit herself and one she hopped would fit Link and quickly squeezed back out the crack in the foundation. She ducked into the woods and glanced up at the sun to see it had to have been half an hour by now. She quickly made her way back through the woods to where their horses stood to find Link leaning against a tree when she arrived.

"There you are, I was about to go look for you," Link said, stepping away from the tree. "What's that?"

"Our disguise, I found us some uniforms," Zelda explained.

"We need to make a little detour, I found Izo and he's got a plan with someone named Tanbo."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The two rode through the woods, careful to stay out of Camp Shi's sight, and found a cabin in the woods with a number of horses waiting out front, a few armored.

"This doesn't look good," Zelda said as they dropped off their horses.

Link nodded in agreement as he drew his sword, Zelda holding the scepter at the ready. The two crept up to the front window, hoping to see what was going on only to see the curtains had been drawn.

Zelda took a glance at the number of horses, not counting their own, and said, "Well, at least seven solders." She glanced at Link before asking, "Is he needed right now?"

Link looked at her strange, getting the girl to defend. "What? I can't die now, can I? And it's just us against seven."

"Sure, but I think he is," Link admitted, not liking their odds either.

"Alright, you ready?"

Link nodded his head, gripping his sword with both hands.

Zelda reached out and opened the door, forcing it in as the two ran in screaming.

Eleven pairs of eyes turned in their directions as nine swords were drawn.

"Stop!" a male voice called out as a man just a few years older than Link made his way through the crowded family room turned office. "Link, right?"

"Tanbo?" Link asked, already dropping his sword as the man nodded his head.

Link put his sword back in its sheath as Tanbo looked at Zelda, the girl still holding her scepter at the ready. "And this is the sheikah girl?"

"Can someone explain what's going on?" a voice came from the ranks of solders.

"That would be nice," Zelda nodded.

"You can put away your weapons, these are the people Izo told me about," Tanbo said, facing the solders.

Link watched as the solders put away their swords and turned back to the table they'd been working on before. A solder with polished armor and the tri-force painted on his shoulder pieces made his way through the family room to stop in front of Link and Zelda. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Link. Izo, through Tanbo, has said many good things about you. I am Sir Theodor, royal guard and commander of our little rebellion in Izo's absence." He turned to Zelda and asked, "Am I to presume you're the sheikah destined to take the thrown?"

"More like promised, yes," Zelda said, nodding her head as she stood relaxed with the scepter in her right hand like a staff.

"Izo said you had a plan of getting them out," Link asked, hoping to get to business.

"Yes, come over here," Theodore said, leading them to the table to show they had a map of the area with pebbles representing groups of people. "Izo has created a hole in the east wall so the plan was for a group dressed as civilians to make a distraction near the southern gate and for the rest of us to go in and help free as many as we could, aiming for solders first."

"Well something that might help," Zelda said. "I managed to grab two guard's uniforms while we were scouting the place out."

"Actually, that might work," Theodore nodded his head.

-.-.-.-

Link followed Zelda into the crack she'd found earlier in the day that lead to the uniform room, hoping he remembered the layout of the camp Theodore had showed them earlier. He stood up straight and fixed the sword at his hip, not conferrable with it there. He saw Zelda grab the door handle, about to reveal themselves to the camp, and placed a hand on her armored shoulder to get her attention. "Are you sure you wanna be here?"

"I wanna be the kick butt queen, not the queen that does nothing," Zelda whispered. She looked into Link's eyes, blue to brown, before smiling. "Thanks for caring though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked, confused as she turned back to the door and opened it, ending the conversation. Link pouted for a moment before dropping into a neutral look as they split, each going down a separate hallway.

Link rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, hoping he would remember it was there if he needed it. He walked down the hall, going over the layout in his mind. The room Izo was held in was supposed to be just down this hall, take a right at the end, and third door on his left. His and Zelda's job was to make sure no guards tried to stop them from escaping. As Link rounded the corner, his adrenalin rushed. In the hall stood a guard keeping watch of the living quarters of those in Camp Shi. He walked over to the man and said, "The captain's here. He wants to see you."

The guard's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I'm here to take your place, they're upstairs," Link informed.

Link watched as the man nodded before walking back the way Link had come. Link held the ruse of standing guard for a few minutes before Zelda poked her head out into the hall Link was watching. Link took that as his queue and went into the room Izo was supposed to have all ready to leave in. He walked in and closed the door behind himself before taking in the dark room crammed with people sitting on cots, two candles the only light.

"Link, did you find Tanbo?" Izo asked, the man coming over to Link.

"Yeah, Sir Theodore's leading a distraction right now, is this everyone?" Link asked, hoping to see his parents and siblings in the mix.

"For now, a few people requested to stay and help those unable to fight, your father's one of them."

Link's face lit up at the mention of his father. "So you've met my family, how are they?"

"Good, I'll tell you all of it later, once we're out," Izo turned to those waiting and said, "Let's go."

A man closest to the wall pulled out three bricks and the group of forty made it out and to the woods one at a time.

Link helped Izo through the hole before saying, "We'll be there when we can, get everyone to the lake up north. Tanbo's there waiting for you."

"Stay strong," Izo nodded before disappearing into the dark woods.

Link quickly put the bricks back in the wall and left the room. He hurried to the hall Zelda was down and found the girl standing at attention. "Come on, they're out."

Zelda nodded and the two rushed back to the uniform store room, not noticed in the chaos the surprise caused. They made their way out and headed into the woods. Zelda quickly found her scepter in the dark and pointed it upwards, careful to not have any branches above her, and shot fire up into the sky. After they were sure the fire was seen by the resistance, the two ran north to get with those who'd just escaped.

-.-.-.-

The two, now out of the guard's uniform, found the escapees and Tanbo around the lake with a fire cooking a selection of meats. Link headed straight for Izo with Zelda following along.

"-staying to help those left behind," Izo was saying. "Did Impa send a letter out this way yet?"

"Yeah, here," Tanbo said, pulling out a folded parchment from his pocket.

Izo took the letter and opened it before calling out, "Avon."

A woman turned around, her face showing she'd just shoved food inside, and made a sound of questioning.

"I need you to decode this, will you?" Izo asked, handing off the letter.

Avon finally swallowed her food so she could say, "Right away."

She walked away before Izo noticed Link and Zelda. "It's good to be free, don't you think?"

"Where's Reda?" Link asked, not seeing the woman among those free.

"She stayed to help those still there," Izo explained. "Which reminds me, I told your father what you were doing and he seemed proud of you. Though I think you've gotta save face with your mother," Izo laughed.

"So they're ok. What about the twins?"

"Twins? I don't know," Izo's smile dropped. "They spit everyone up in there so kids were upstairs and we were downstairs."

"Don't worry, we'll get them out," Zelda tried.

Link mentally shook his head to clear it of fear before nodding at Zelda. "Right, we'll get everyone out."

"You must be the sheikah," Izo stated, turning to the girl.

"Zelda," she nodded. "And you must be Izo."

The sound of hooves hitting the ground took everyone's attention towards the south only to see Sir Theodore and his men riding back. The man stopped his horse at the edge of the gathering and made his way on foot with a smile to Izo.

"No injuries to report," Theodore said.

"Brilliant."

"Sir Izo, I got it," Avon said, coming over with the letter with a hurried air about her. "She writes the king is planning a war against the Sheikah. She says the one that escaped from the dungeon infuriated him against them. They plan to strike Kakariko village in the coming days."

"That's alright though, cause we'll dethrone him tomorrow now that we have everyone, right?" Zelda said, knowing she was the one written about.

"Forgive my bluntness but have you seen our 'army'?" Izo asked, stressing army. "They'll need at least a day of good food and good rest before being battle ready."

"Maybe there's a way we can dethrone the king without anyone else getting hurt," Link said, working on an idea in his mind. He looked towards Theodore and asked, "Is there any way you could sneak us into the castle?"

Theodore raised his brows, his curiosity peaked at the plan Link had.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Link found himself covering his nose and mouth to prevent the hay from making him sneeze. He'd been laying under the hay for a while now, hiding with Zelda on his right as the cart was brought back into the castle town. A twitch attacked the muscle in his leg causing him to curl his foot inside his boot to prevent him from moving it. He hoped they'd be at Theodore's place soon or he feared he'd break their cover.

A part of him longed for just a few days ago, when his family was safe, he was innocent and naïve. Though, he realized, he'd still be missing a big part of who he is. He may not be at the level he should be as a squire for his age but he was learning a lot and found he was quick to learn new sword techniques. He deemed if he could trade his new knowledge for his family's safety, he would do so in a heartbeat.

The cart came to a stop, getting Link out of his mind to try and listen to why'd they had stopped. There hadn't been a check point to enter the town, similar to Zelda's first encounter with the castle town, which Link was thanking the goddesses for, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be guards randomly checking carts going through the towns this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Beth," Theodore called out as the cart bounced, his weight leaving the seat. "I'm here to pick up our basket of eggs."

"Already?" A woman said. "Well, good luck to you." Link remembered what Izo and Theodore had said the night before. Who would think a basket of eggs would be code to anyone who knew they were ready to overthrow the king.

A moment passed before the cart lowered again, signally Theodore got back in the bench seat and they were off again. It didn't take them long before they stopped again and felt Theodore get up again.

"Alright you two, cost is clear," the man said.

Link pushed himself up, glad to have a breath of fresh air before he started brushing off the hay. He glanced around to find they were in the guard's stables. A sneeze turned his attention to Zelda, the girl trying to get the hay out of her bangs. "Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Come on, there's some extra uniforms in the commons. Let's get there before too many wake up," Theodore said.

Link nodded, getting to his feet before jumping out of the cart. He did his best to brush off the rest of the hay as Zelda jumped out and the three headed out the back door.

"I've sent word ahead of us so hopefully Impa knows," Theodore said in a hushed voice. "Are you two sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "And really can we wait any longer? I want to stop the threat of war and end Camp Shi along with anything of the like."

Theodore nodded his head, opening the door for them to walk into a hall of doors only to stop as a woman, dressed in the ladies in waiting's red and gold, caught their attentions.

"Lady Impa, what can I do for you?" Theodore asked, recomposing himself as he opened a door and motioned for the three to go inside.

"A moment of your time, all three of you," Impa said, walking into the room first with Zelda and Link right behind her. Theodore followed, closing the door behind himself and quickly went to light the lamp on the table in the center of the little room. The woman's face hardened as she asked, "Are you three crazy?"

"Pardon?" Link asked.

"Demise resides inside the king, no one on their own can take down the demon king," Impa said.

"The demon king aside, we're not one person," Zelda pointed out. "Now, the demon king is what?"

"When he turned nine I sensed the king letting Demise in, giving him a body again," Impa explained. "I know Hylia chose you but someone needs to tell you what you're against."

"Impa, you know as well as I war doesn't need to happen and if we wait until the resistance is ready it'll be too late," Theodore put in.

"And I do have the royal scepter," Zelda put in, taking the staff off her back to show the woman.

Impa looked taken back for a moment, not noticing it before. "May I?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Zelda eyed her for a moment only to get a laugh out of the woman. "I know that look, don't fear. What you're feeling is a signal felt by those Hylia in embodies to tell you who I am. You've been trained will by Lynn, so you're cautious of the feeling but it just means I'm the descendant of the sheikah who helped the first queen of Hyrule."

"I don't think I like it," Zelda admitted, handing off the scepter to the woman.

"Have you learned how to use this?" Impa asked, looking the scepter over.

"Link's great-grandfather taught me."

Impa turned her eyes towards Link with surprise. "How would your great-grandfather know how to use this?"

"He's Link, the hero of the skies," Link offered. "I was named after him."

Impa turned her gaze back to the scepter in her hands, "What is your plan on getting close to the king?"

"Attack him while he's doing his morning routine," Theodore put in. "Right now he should be-"

"He's getting cleaned up for breakfast, then he'll go out for his morning constitutional, I know," Impa nodded her head as she handed the scepter back to Zelda. "There's one thing he didn't teach you, I'm sure. The tri-force on the top is part of how you can get rid of Demise once and for all. Stab him with it and he will be defeated."

"I hate that that sounds easier than it's going to be," Link said. "Grandfather probably exaggerated on how close to death he got but I know in no way was it easy."

"Now how do you plan on getting past his closest guards like Okrind and Reed?"

"Surprise?" Link offered. "We were going to dress in the royal guard's uniform."

Impa looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. "The tri-force of power is drawn to you, it's possible you could do it but I believe I have something that could help you. Both of you, get dressed."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The two followed Impa down below the castle, Link finding it awkward to have his sword once again on his hip. If he survived this, he was going to see if he could fudge the rules and keep his sword on his back. She led them down a spiral stair case and through some tunnels before leading them into a cavern with a sword stabbed into a stone base.

"The master sword," Link gasped, recognizing the hand guards.

"Your great-grandfather did tell you about it, good," Impa nodded her head. "When Zelda strikes Demise with the tri-force, you need to strike him with this. These two powers will get rid of him once and for all."

Link walked over to the sword from Grandfather's stories and put both hands on the hilt. A part of him half expected a shock of power like Zelda had felt from the scepter but he received nothing. He easily pulled it from the stone incasing and held it aloft to feel its weight. He put the sword in his right hand so he could draw his grandfather's sword to free up his sheath. He laid the sword down on the stone next to where the sword had been and put the master sword in his sheath.

"Now you two are ready to go against the king," Impa smiled.

She turned around to lead them back towards the surface as Zelda asked, "May I ask, what happened to your ancestor? The Impa that started Kakariko Village."

"After she set the ground work she was called to Queen Zelda's aid and lived here," Impa explained. "It was Queen Hana who decided to protect her descendants from any harm the queen's descendants might cause. Her son was a bit of a wild one but he thankfully mellowed with age." She stopped at a door and turned to the two. "This is where I must leave you. If you take this door, follow the hallway till you come up to a panel of wall that looks off. Push it and you'll find yourself in the hall that will lead out to the royal garden where he will be taking his walk. Okrind will be with him but don't underestimate the king. He is well versed in swordsmanship."

"Thank you for everything, Impa," Zelda said, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome," Impa held out her skirt and bowed to Zelda, getting Link to cover his mouth at Zelda's blush. Impa straightened up, her face stern as she ordered, "Now get going. This is the best window of time to attack. Sir Theodore will do what he can to make sure no other guards are in the area."

Link opened the door as Zelda nodded her head and the two followed Impa's directions. They easily found the wall that was their way out of the secret passages. Link rested his hand on it to push it open only to freeze. He turned his head to Zelda and asked, "You ready?"

Zelda held the scepter tight in her hands as her face hardened. "Yes, let's do this."

Link pushed open the part of wall, letting them out into a hall lit by the opposite wall's windows. He checked around to make sure they were alone before scooting out. Zelda followed him out and carefully pushed the wall back in place, latching it back to blend into the stationary wall. Link turned to his right and saw a windowed door leading to the outside. "There's the garden," Link stated in a whisper as he pointed towards the door.

Zelda looked to where Link pointed and nodded her head. The two walked over to the door as Link desheathed the master sword. They looked out the window and noticed the young king strolling with Okrind, the two seemed to be talking.

Link carefully pushed open the door, praying it wouldn't squeak, and the two snuck outdoors. He closed the door in the same silence as the king's words carried to them.

"-according to Father Brin," the king was saying.

"I'll send my men out to check on it," Okrind said, his left hand resting on his sword.

"I like the father, he's willing to tell me as it is and doesn't try to sugar coat it."

Link and Zelda made their way over to the two, keeping out of site as they traversed around the knee high bush maze.

"If only more people where like that," Okrind nodded.

Link felt wrong about striking down Okrind when his back was turned only for Zelda to quickly shoot out a beam of ice at the guard's feet.

The king turned around as Okrind made a sound of surprise and exclaimed, "You two!" He pulled out his sword. "This time I shall kill you two myself."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Link smiled, quickly deflecting a blow from the king's sword.

Zelda shot another blast of ice towards the king's feet only for the teen to jump and avoid it while keeping his eyes on Link's sword attack.

Link glanced at Okrind, keeping in mind the man was working on breaking free of the ice with his sword. He turned back to the king and raised his sword to strike towards the king's head only to miss as the teen dodged downwards. Link instead knocked the teen's crown off, sending the gold head gear rolling away.

Zelda tried to go and attack the king's back as Link's sword clinked against the king's only for the teen to be quick and observant, dodging the fire.

"You two are pesky, aren't you?" The king asked, swinging his sword towards Zelda only for her to block it with the scepter.

Link parried forwards to strike the king in the chest, hoping they could weaken him enough to defeat him the way Impa had said only for pain to erupt just below his left shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword arm as he turned to see Okrind had broken free of his ice. He grinded his teeth together as he put his sword in his right hand and face the man only to raise up his sword to stop a blow aimed for his head. Link pushed off Okrind's sword, doing his best to ignore the pain in his left arm. Link swung his sword as he quickly preformed the round-a-bout, doing his best to mirror his normal movements, and managed to land a blow to Okrind's left side.

The man grabbed at his side but kept at attacking Link, the sound of their swords clinking together the only sound Link noticed as the two parried and attacked each other.

Link saw Okrind aim to slice off his head, dropping to the ground to role away. He let out a silent scream as he rolled on his left arm. He stopped on his knee and swung up at the man, landing a blow on the man's thigh, going opposite of his armor to draw blood.

 _If this keeps going this way,_ Link realized, _we'd both be losing limbs_. He got to his feet and again attempted the round-a-bout, this time aiming his sword higher up.

Okrind, having seen the move once before, was prepared and blocked Link's blade. He pushed Link's sword to the right and aimed towards Link's chest only to be blocked again.

Link pushed Okrind's sword away hard, unbalancing the man as Link pushed towards Okrind's injured leg. Link took his chance and stabbed Okrind in the stomach, missing slightly from where he was aiming but still managed to run him through. He pulled his sword out and stared in surprise and horror as Okrind stared back at him. Okrind slowly fell to his knees, dropping his sword as he fell.

Zelda let out a scream, gaining Link's attention away from the man dying at his feet. He saw she had dodged out of the way of the king's sword only to trip. Link rushed over, grabbing hold of his sword with both hands, and stopped the king's blade from slicing down on the girl. Link bit his tongue as his left arm screamed in pain but he forced the king's sword away, letting Zelda to get back to her feet.

"You two are fools," the king laughed, his voice reverberating with a deeper voice underneath. Before their eyes the teen's blond hair turned to flame and his muscles bulked out, ripping the garments he'd been dressed in. Around them purple clouds dropped monsters in every bread to serve as Demise's army.

Link brushed a hand through his bangs as all around them were anything between octoroks and chuchus to bokoblins and a manhanula. "I think we need help," Link admitted.

"Got it," Zelda said, pulling off the ocarina from her side.

The monsters made their way to them, getting Link to jump into action as the girl played a six note tune twice.

The cry of a big bird sounded from above, getting Link to glance upwards after slicing through a mirage of keese. A red bird flew in a circle a couple of times before heading eastwards.

"Now we just have to make it till help arrives," Zelda said, shooting flame at the incoming electric chuchus.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Link was getting better at ignoring the pain in his left shoulder but felt like they weren't getting anywhere through the army of monsters. He glanced around, seeing Demise watching from only a few steps away with a smile on his face.

"We can't keep this up," Zelda admitted, quickly bringing up a shield to protect them from a bokoblin's arrow. She let the shield drop and shot flame at the bokolin, lighting him on fire.

Link quickly stabbed a leever before looking up at Demise again. "We have to attack him. The more we kill the more he'll bring up." As he said this more purple clouds appeared as if to make his point.

"Alright, lead the way," Zelda said, shooting ice at those in between Demise and themselves.

"You two really think you can defeat me," Demise laughed, seeing their attempt to get to him.

"We can try!" Zelda called out as Link hacked and slashed his way through the monsters.

A battle cry got them to glance over and see the Sheikah army was there along with some of the resistance. They turned back to Demise and smiled.

Demise pulled a large sword out of the ground and eyed them coldly. "I shall laugh once you are dead." He swung his sword at Zelda, the girl raising the staff to block it only for the sword to crack the staff upon impact.

Zelda dropped the pieces in surprise only for the three to be blinded by the tri-force glowing a bright yellow.

Link held up his right hand to block out the light only for it to slowly disperse. A glow appeared on his left hand, getting him to raise it up as high as he could to see the tri-force, the top piece fully yellow where the other two pieces not colored in. He looked at Zelda to see she had a similar mark glowing on her right hand.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Zelda asked, seeing they only had two out of the three pieces.

Demise laughed at them before swinging his massive sword towards Link.

Link quickly stopped the sword and forced his strength against the demon king. "Try to put it back together," Link growled through his teeth.

"But the tri-force-" Zelda cut herself off as Link managed to get Demise pushed away with a swift kick to the abdomen. Link just hoped she got his idea that if it was put back together the tri-force might come back as well.

Link kept his focus on Demise, doing his best to get a hit here and there when he could but found himself defending more. The stinging from the wound Okrind gave him was almost numb as Link parried Demise's large sword. A part of him worried the master sword would break under the strain of Demise's sword but all he could do was pray it didn't.

"They still work!" Zelda exclaimed as a beam of ice shot out and created a block of ice around Demise's left arm.

"Great, now where's the last tri-force?" Link asked, glancing back at the girl only to see she was holding the four pieces separately. He looked back at Demise and watched as the monster flexed and broke the ice off his arm.

"Right here!" a voice called out as an arrow flashed through the air, striking Demise in the side of his head.

The three turned to see Grandfather standing on the walls of the garden with an arrow knocked and glowing yellow on his bow.

Demise let out a growl, getting Link to turn back to the king as Demise raised his sword towards Grandfather.

"Now Link!" Grandfather ordered, shooting another bright arrow at Demise.

Zelda shot ice and fire at Demise as Link struck the king in the chest as Link struck the king in the chest with the master sword.

Demise froze as all around them the remaining monsters disappeared in the same purple smoke they had appeared in. Before Link's eyes Demise's hair flamed up and a cry screamed from his throat. He flung his arms out as his body burst in the same fire that made up his hair as he cried out," You shall see me again!" They watched as his body turned to ash, leaving them in silence.

"Not if I can help it," Link retorted. He sheathed the master sword and glanced back up to the garden wall to see Grandfather working his way down to the ground.

"Impa's not going to be happy with me," Zelda said, getting Link to turn and see her holding the four pieces of the scepter.

"You didn't break it on purpose," Link said with a smile. His eyes stopped on the body of Okrind, solders from both the resistance and the Sheikah army milling around but keeping away from the corps.

Zelda turned to see what Link was looking at before looking back at him. "He was going to kill you. I'm glad you didn't let him."

"Still, I wish there had been away that no one had to die," Link tired.

"No more will needlessly die now, thanks to you two," Grandfather said, coming over with bow in hand. He raised his right fist towards them, showing them the tri-force of wisdom glowing there.

Link held out his left hand towards Grandfather's, the tri-force of power glowing.

Zelda put her hand next to theirs, the tri-force of courage glowing. Above their hands the three pieces materialized to form the complete tri-force. The golden triangle floated over to Zelda as she held open her hands. "With this we will fix what Demise has done," Zelda said as the tri-force glowed brighter than the shining sun.

-.-.-.-

"We bring in a new era for Hyrule as we crown our new queen, Zelda," Impa said, the Father placing the plush crown on Zelda's head.

Link stood at attention in the front row of attendees with Izo next to him. It'd been a few days since Demise was defeated and everyone got back to where they should be. Even his whole family, who stood a few rows back, were recovered from their days in Camp Shi, letting Oto go back to the Milk Café with his mother who was recovering from what the royal guards put her through. Just yesterday Link was unofficially named Izo's squire and now that Zelda was queened he was scheduled to be officially a squire. The monsters had disappeared from the tri-force's power and Hyrule was back on track to become a big kingdom.

"People of Hyrule," Zelda said, Impa and the Father standing at her side. "I promise I will become the queen you all deserve. The future is bright for this kingdom, and with everyone's help we can get there."

"Short, but effective," Sir Theodore commented as they applauded their new queen.

Zelda waited for them to quiet down and motioned for them to sit down for those at chairs. "Now for some important business, Sir Izo, please come up here."

Link smiled at his mentor, glad he no longer had to keep it secret what Zelda had told him a few days ago.

Izo stood from his seat, surprise on his face as he made the few steps to be on the stage. He knelt in front of Zelda, obviously not sure what she had in mind.

"I now appoint you Captain of the Guards," Zelda smiled. "Arise, Captain Izo."

Izo got to his feet, shock on his face as the crowd gathered applauded.

Zelda motioned for him to lead her off the stage; signally she was done as everyone got back to their feet. The two came over to the row of knights and squires as his fellow knights praised Izo. Zelda looked at Link and said, "You know, I'm going to change the dress code." She pulled at her long dress, a white gown with purple accents. "This is ridicules."

Link let out a laugh, glad Zelda was still the same even with the title.

"Oh, where's your Grandfather? I have a question for him."

Link turned to where the family had been sitting only to find them all gone. "Around here somewhere, I guess."

"Looking for me?" Grandfather asked, walking over to the two.

"Yes, is there any way you could stay here and by my adviser?" Zelda asked. "Impa's been a wonderful help, don't get me wrong…"

"I'll get my stuff and be back in a day," Grandfather nodded his head. "It'll be fun to live in the castle again."

"Thank you," Zelda smiled.

"So what'd you do with the pieces of the scepter?" Link asked.

"I think it best if they're split up and put in different places," Zelda admitted. "We don't need someone to put them together and take the tri-force from us."

"So we're keeping these?" Grandfather asked, looking at the mark on the back of his hand.

"For now, it seems," Zelda nodded.

"Ready for our next adventure," Link joked with a smile.

Zelda laughed, punching Link in his left shoulder only to get a cry of surprise from the teen. "Oh, sorry!"

Link grabbed at his arm where there still was a bandage under his uniform. "Will you quit beating me up?" he asked with a smile.

"Excuse me, Zelda, we've got a few more things to do," Impa said, the woman moving over to their group.

Zelda eyed Link for a moment before turning to Impa, "Lead the way."

Link watched her walk away, a smile on his face as he dropped his arm back to his side.

The End


End file.
